Thanks For The Memories
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Byakuya and Yoruichi couldnt be any more different, yet they end up having a child together. Their son has an unusual ability but before more can be found out, he's taken away. Six years later he's found! Happy times right? Not really...
1. Congrats on the baby, now we'll take him

Eighteen Years Ago

Yoruichi hadn't been home in quite some time. Yes, she would come to the Soul Society itself but she'd never actually go to her family's house. Technically she wasn't banished like Kisuke, her parents had made sure of that. As she made her way through the familiar halls she smiled. She wanted to see her mother and father. She'd been told they were in her mother's favorite room for receiving guests. She made it to the door but stopped just outside of it. She saw her parents sitting down. They were talking to a young man, wait she knew him but she couldn't really believe it was him.

"Yoruichi! My daughter! Come inside" Mrs. Shihoin jumped up. She was a small, petite woman but she had amazing strength. Yoruichi had forgotten that until she was enveloped in a hug that almost literally suffocated her.

"Cant breathe" She managed to choke out.

"Sorry dear". Mrs. Shihoin looked very much like her daughter except her hair was shorter.

"Hi Daddy" Yoruichi waved to her father. He smiled. He wasn't a touchy kind of person but anyone could tell he loved his family. He stroked his beard and motioned for her to sit.

"Dear we were just chatting with Byakuya" Mrs. Shihoin said "He visits us from time to time". It finally clicked. She looked at him. He looked at her. He definitely wasn't the same 'Little Byakuya' she'd loved to mess with, he'd grown up. He didn't seem as hotheaded as he used to be.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" Was all Yoruichi heard from her mom as she gazed at Byakuya who raised an eyebrow at her. Mrs. Shihoin continued talking, oblivious but her husband watched them. He crossed his arms and whispered to himself mostly

"Yoruichi don't go down that path"

Sixteen Years Ago

"KISUKE! Can you fix me something to eat?!" Yoruichi yelled from her bed.

"You just ate your lunch AND mine!" He shouted back from somewhere in the house.

"PLEASE?!"

"OK! Fine!". She rubbed her belly absentmindedly while staring at the wall. Though months after their meeting they tried to deny their attraction, they eventually gave in. She had fallen in love with him and he with her but their situation was complicated. Besides the fact that she helped her best friend escape, she also wasn't really supposed to be in Soul Society which was why she'd always transform into a cat when she went. One of them was always sneaking to see the other. Yoruichi had long ago bought herself a small house. Byakuya would leave Soul Society to see her or she would sneak there to see him. It was dangerous and she knew he felt conflicted; he didn't want to break anymore rules. Many times they would get into arguments; well she would do the arguing while he listened emotionlessly, over if they should end it. She'd gone many times to Kisuke crying about it. He was in fact, besides her family, the only one who'd seen her cry. She didn't want to bring shame to him or his family but then some months ago she found out she was pregnant. It took her a few weeks to get enough courage to tell Byakuya. He hadn't been upset; she'd even seen a brief smile but then reality came back. How would he be able to take care of her and the child without raising suspicion? She groaned as she hit her head against the wall.

"All I found was some soup, you've eaten everything else. I guess Tessai and me will have to go grocery shopping" Kisuke entered the room carrying a tray. He sat in carefully on the bed.

"Kisuke I'm sorry, I know I've been such a pain and I'm keeping you from finishing your shop"

"Not a big deal. You've helped me many times" He smiled "Now eat up before Byakuya-kun gets here. The last thing I need to hear are his comments about how I'm ignoring you"

Ten Years Ago

"They cant do this?! Can they?" Yoruichi shouted. Kisuke sat calmly listening to her rant. Byakuya sat across from him sipping his tea as if he was calm but Kisuke could tell he wasn't. Though it was slight he could see him shaking from anger.

"I'm afraid they can". The elders of the Kuchiki family had found out about Byakuya and Yoruichi's love. At first they only wanted him to stop seeing her until they found out about their now ten year old son. In order to keep further shame, as they put it, from falling over their clan they'd gone to the General who had ordered that Yoruichi be officially banished. She could still sneak there, the General was trusting her family or others to report her if they saw her there. She wasn't worried about that. She was worried about what else he'd ordered. Yamamoto believed the child would endure hardship, being torn between the human world and Soul Society. The Kuchiki's didn't want him, it would only be another remainder of their head's 'mistake'. The Shihoin's did want him but Yamamoto decided it would be easier if his memories were erased and he was placed with a human family. Yoruichi and Byakuya would not be told where. Byakuya was to stay in Soul Society until Yamamoto thought he was fit( over Yoruichi) to go there again. Kisuke suspected there was more to this than the General was saying but for now he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Mom, whats wrong?" A little boy entered the room. He looked like a younger Byakuya except his skin was a little darker and he had his father's dark hair and eyes. He had Yoruichi's personality.

"Tavy come here" She said sadly. During her time in the human world Yoruichi had come to study much of its history, her favorite subject being the Romans. Thus she had named her son after her favorite emperor, Octavius or Tavy as she liked to call him. She pulled him into a hug.

"Sweetie, remember how I said Mommy or Daddy might have to leave for a while?"

"Yes" He mumbled

"Well, we'll stay here but you have to go on a trip"

"What kind? Like the one Uncle Kisuke took me on and almost killed us"

"No" She smiled "Some of Mommy's friends want to take you with them for a while"

"Where am I going?"

"They wanted to keep it a surprise" She kissed his forehead "Always remember your Dad and I love you ok?". The sound of glass shattering filled the room. In Byakuya's anger he'd broken the cup.

"Dad are you alright?" He didn't answer "Mom. Whats really going on? I'm not stupid. That explanation wouldn't even have worked if I was five". Tears started to fill in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth there was a knocking on the door. No one moved to answer it. "Is someone gonna get that?" Tavy asked. When he got no answer he moved to the door himself and opened it before anyone could stop him. Standing there was a pale woman wearing the uniform of a Soul Reaper.

"Its time" She stated.

"Time for what?" Tavy asked.

"That's the friend I was talking about" Yoruichi said.

"Really? She looks weird". The woman grabbed his wrist "Let go!". Byakuya got up and walked over to his son. He knelt down and hugged him "Dad whats going on? Uncle Kisuke why's everyone acting strange?"

"Please don't hurt him" Yoruichi mumbled.

"I wont, you have my promise" As Byakuya stepped away from him the woman hit him, knocking Tavy out. She picked him up and was gone. Yoruichi shut the door then burst into tears, her knees giving out on her. Byakuya caught her before she could fall. He managed to sit against the wall with her cradled in his arms. A few minutes later there was another knock. Kisuke got up to answer it. He was surprised to see two Soul Reapers standing at the door

"Did the General change his mind?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Urahara? We've come to take the boy" One said.

"But that's impossible, you were just here"

"No we weren't. The General assigned only us to the task of obtaining and relocating him. Are you sure it was us?"

"Not exactly you, but you know a Soul Reaper" . The men looked at each other.

"It was not a reaper we gave him to Kisuke" Yoruichi had been listening "Byakuya who the hell did we give our son to?!". In an instant she was placed on the floor as Byakuya raced out of the house to find his only child.

Present

Yoruichi was lying on the bed as she had done each one of her son's birthday since he disappeared. He would've been sixteen years old. She could hear Ichigo and the others talking, probably getting ready to train a little. She sighed. She knew that's what she should be doing. The war was getting closer but today she was in no mood to fight. What she needed was someone to talk to. She had managed to stay away from Byakuya until she'd gone to help rescue Rukia. He had seemed even colder than before if that was possible. Kisuke had been busy lately. She had never really talked to Tessai like that and Ururu and Jinta were too young. She was on the verge of climbing out the window and going for a long walk when the door opened and Rukia popped her head in.

"Ms. Yoruichi I…" She stopped upon seeing her state "Whats wrong?? She walked in, shutting the door. Yoruichi had long ago thought Rukia should know of her nephew but before now she'd never had the chance to tell her. Byakuya had used to talk of her with pride though from what she heard he never was very warm and welcoming with her. She sat up. Maybe getting it out would make her feel better; especially if she or Byakuya died she'd feel better knowing that Rukia knew

"Sit down, I have something I want to talk about"


	2. A nephew, spies and lies, oh my!

a/n- this chap will have characters of my own creating, just a warning. i know some folk dont like those kinds of stories

Rukia was in shock. She sat on the bed, staring at Yoruichi who was getting annoyed by her silence. Just as she was about to hit her, Rukia said

"I have a nephew" She stood up and began pacing. Yoruichi watched, wondering what was going through her head. She didn't think it would have this big of an impact on her. "We have to find him"

"Impossible"

"Why?"

"Byakuya already spent almost two years looking for him. The only reason he didn't continue was because the elders of your clan told him he was neglecting his duties"  
"But if we find him, my brother will have an heir"

"That's all my son is good for?!"

"You dont get it Ms. Yoruichi. The elders are trying to pressure him into a marriage. If we find my nephew there wont be a need for this"

"A marriage huh?" She crossed her arms. She was never completely over Byakuya but this made it even worse. Rukia didn't seem to notice her change in demeanor

"I'll have to retrace the steps. I need to start with this strange woman who impersonated a Reaper first"

"Earth or Soul Society to Rukia! The Kuchiki clan is stuck up, no offense. I told you they're the reasons my son was taken in the first place"  
"We'll figure all that out after we find him"  
"And how do you know he's not dead?!" She was becoming upset.

"Do you believe he is?" Rukia asked calmly. There was a pause before Yoruichi bowed her head and shook it. "A mother knows and I think you told me so I could help figure out what happened. If you really believed he died I don't think you would have told me. It wouldn't have achieved anything" Before Yoruichi could answer there was a knock on the door and Ichigo popped his head in

"Sorry to interrupt the girl time you two got goin but me and Renji are gonna take care of a hollow. Either of you wanna come?"

"I will" Rukia said "Ms. Yoruichi isn't feeling well". Yoruichi smiled in gratitude. Ichigo looked from one to the other and narrowed his eyes

"Ok…….whatever, we're leavin" He closed the door. Rukia wanted to get it over with so she could start her search.

* * *

"What should we do?" Renji whispered. The three of them faced a large hollow that looked like a lion with huge fangs. It wasn't attacking; actually it wasn't doing anything except looking around. It was, for the time, ignoring them.

"We should just get rid of it already" Ichigo said

"But its not doin anything"

"So just let it roam around?!"

"No…yeah…I don't know" Renji huffed.

"And you're supposed to be the more experienced one" He answered sarcastically

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"What do YOU think it means?!". Rukia sighed as they started arguing. She was used to it by now. She walked up to the hollow, cleared her throat and said

"Hollow what are you doing?". Renji and Ichigo, who by now had grabbed each others collars, stopped.

"Isnt it obvious? I'm looking for someone"

"A soul to eat?"

"No" It let out a laugh "I am above eating simple souls"

"Then who are you looking for?"

"I am one of the rare hollows who can control an element"

"You must come from the same realm as Santa" Ichigo obviously didn't buy it.

"He didn't have to say a lie that bad" Renji added

"You don't believe me strange creature with the weird hair?"

"Is he talkin to you or me Renji?" Ichigo asked

"No idea"

"YOU ANNOYING CREATURES! A demonstration would be better" Before they could prepare themselves, water shot up from the earth and encircled him.

"He's controlling the water!" Rukia shouted. The hollow allowed the water to dance around him a few seconds longer and then it disappeared.

"You see now? The person I am looking for will be able to help me control it better"

"Hollows cant do that. Is this some trick of Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"No trick and I do not serve that simple being. I have things to do so bye Reapers" It disappeared like the water had a moment ago leaving three dumbstruck Soul Reapers not sure of what to do.

* * *

Byakuya stood atop a building next to Urahara's shop. From this point he could see inside one of the rooms, Yoruichi's to be more specific. The General had sent him to check on Captain Hitsugaya's preparations, amongst other things. He'd gotten distracted when he saw Yoruichi lying on her bed. He knew what day it was and part of him wanted to go to her but before he could make up his mind Rukia had come in. She stayed for around fifteen minutes, then left, to take care of a hollow he assumed. By her reaction to what Yoruichi told her he guessed that she had finally told his sister about their son. Yoruichi was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her. He wished he could take away her pain. Suddenly she jumped up and walked to the window. She scanned the area until she saw him. She flicked him off before shutting her blinds. Byakuya smiled.

* * *

An apple flew threw the air and hit a sleeping student on the head.

"Wake up Shin! Or do ya want me to throw another one?!"

"Relax, I'm awake" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His history teacher had another apple in hand (he kept them for just these sort of occasions).

"Alright now back to Prohibition" Mr. Moore went back to his lecture. Before he could get too into it the bell rang, ending class. The students sighed in relief and their teacher cursed. "Finish the chapter, we may have a pop quiz next time"

"How's it a pop quiz when you just told us about it?" One student shouted. The room burst into laughter as books and papers were gathered up.

"Since you wanna be a smartass, maybe we'll have two! See you wonderful children later". As soon as he was out the door the student who had been sleeping earlier grabbed his skateboard. People got out of his way as he raced down the hall.

"O, find me after school! I wanna show you the Mustang my Dad and me restored!" Someone called after him. He nodded to him.

"SHIN GET OFF THAT CONTRAPTION IN THE BUILDING!" The principal yelled. He rolled his eyes and kept going.

"SOCCER PRACTICE TODAY!" His coach shouted from off to the side. Finally making it outside, he picked up his board and looked around.

"O! Over here!" He turned to see his four best friends standing under a tree waiting for him. He smiled and ran to them.

* * *

"These are the kids we gotta watch. Who woulda thought they'd be dangerous". Two men in suits stood against their car watching from some distance away. One ran a hand through his blond hair and took his jacket off.

"Alex, why did we sign up for this? We're nothing but glorified babysitters" He rolled his sleeves up.

"You know why we were assigned to this, I've told you a million times"

"Yeah, yeah. Its just I'd rather be home. The playoffs are in full swing. I had tickets to a game and everything"

"Stop whining so much Mike, please, for the both of us" Alex pulled his sunglasses off.

"Well which kid is it? I know they're all under suspicion but who's the one the superiors are worried about?"

"You see that kid with the long hair that's in two braids?"

"The guy who just ran over to the rest?"

"Yeah, that's him. Rumor has it that he's able to control one of the rare elements"

"He doesn't look that bad"

"Do you even know what happened to the last guys who watched him?"

"No"

"They've been on life support for a week. And to make that even crazier he hurt them on accident!"

"Well, we're not like the last ones"

"No we're not, we have much more experience. Names one more time" Alex stretched and put their jackets in the car. Mike pulled out a small notebook

"Parks, Jazmin. She's the only chick over there, she deals with fire. Roberts, Andrew. He's the one carrying the football and uses air. Nelson, Remy. He's the one actually sitting in the tree. Uses water. De Santos, Angel. He's the one with the bright Nikes on. He uses the earth itself. And last but not least is Shihoin, Octavian. Most people mess up his last name so he says its 'Shin'. Youngest of the group and may use of the rare elements"

"Alright, lets go put those lovely tax dollars to work" Alex said as he put his shades on again.

* * *

"We're telling the truth!" Rukia shouted with arms crossed. She, Renji and Ichigo had just finished telling about the strange hollow to Kisuke. He didnt believe them and tried to make it not so obvious but was failing.

"I'm sorry, its just that I've never heard of a hollow being able to control water"

"We wouldnt make this up"

"And thats why I believe it was some sort of trick"

"Thats what I said" Renji agreed.

"No you didnt" Ichigo and Rukia both snapped

"Well, I meant to then"

"How about you three talk it out while I get something from the back" Kisuke waved his fan and gave his trademark grin. The three immediately began discussing (arguing) about what they saw. Kisuke made his way back to a storage room. Opening the door he saw plenty of boxes, sighing he grabbed the first one he saw and began going through it. Five boxes later he still hadnt found what he was looking for and was getting more annoyed. A knock sounded on the door. He already knew who it was. Without tearing his attention away from what he was doing, he asnwered

"Yes Tessai?"

"If you told me what you were looking for, maybe I'd be able to help"

"A book. I put an important piece of paper in it years ago. Now I cant find it"

"Its Her address, isnt it?"

"Yes it is. I've had a suspicion that she's had something to do with my godson's disappearance for a while now"

"Why has it taken you so long to actually begin searching?"

"Until today I wasn't positive. I believe that hollow was looking for her"

"If thats the case, you and I both know we wont be able to force her to tell where he is". Kisuke sighed

"I realize that, but it wont hurt to try". Tessai nodded and grabbed the nearest box.


	3. Time for a plane ride

"And so I'm headed to America" Kisuke grinned behind his fan. Yoruichi frowned, not believing it. Rukia was glaring at him. The last person at the table, Byakuya, acted as if it didn't concern him. He had come to check on Toshiro. After finding him, he had decided for some reason to visit the shop. Yoruichi had managed to be good but as time wore on, Kisuke could tell she at least wanted to punch the father of her child.

"You're going to America to visit a friend?" Byakuya asked. Kisuke nodded. "While we are in preparations for a war?". Kisuke nodded again but not as much as before. Tessai should've given him a better story. Byakuya raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Little Byakuya's right" Yoruichi added the nickname just to annoy him which judging by his facial expression, it did. "Why would you wait this long Kisuke?". He tried to come up with something as three pairs of eyes watched him.

"He lost the address , but earlier today we found it" Tessai jumped in. "Mr. Urahara has known this person a long time and needs to discuss some important things with them".

"Alright, fine but are you going by yourself?"

"Yes. Tessai and the children will stay here to run the shop"

"When will you be back?" Rukia asked

"Shouldn't take long, only a week or so"

"Then I'm going too"

"Wait a minute…"

"That's a great idea!" Yoruichi said "I don't like the thought of you traveling by yourself". Kisuke could tell she was being sarcastic. He felt like shouting and telling Rukia to stay but Byakuya probably would kill him if he went against Rukia or Yoruichi (He wondered why his best friend couldn't tell that the noble still cared for her). He originally thought Yoruichi would be the one who'd want to come so he'd bought two tickets but Rukia wanting to go in her place was unexpected. He sighed and said

"Fine. We leave tomorrow"

* * *

That evening a hatless Kisuke Urahara ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to his room. Rukia had felt Kisuke would need 'better clothes' if he was to fit in so she and Yoruichi had taken him shopping, well they shopped while he tried to escape. Unfortunately he got caught every time. By the time they made it back he was exhausted. He'd left the girls out front with Toshiro , Rangiku, Renji and Ichigo. A couple more water controlling hollows had popped up. As much as he wouldve loved to be a part of that conversation (Ichigo had rolled his eyes when he'd said that) he excused himself. Making it to his room he saw the light streaming underneath the door. He opened it to find Byakuya, in plain jeans and a long sleeved shirt, reading on the floor. His hairpiece was next to him. The shop keeper smiled. Kisuke knew most people wouldnt expect Byakuya to wear something like jeans while in a gigai or even for his hairpiece to be removed but he had been doing this since he first came to the human world. He also had a strange love for a certain shoe, Converse's. He owned at least fifty pairs and kept them in a storage room at the shop. When Kisuke walked in, he saw he was wearing an all white pair.

"Like your shoes"

"Thank you, I shouldve worn the black ones however. These get dirty too easily"

"I bet Renji and Ichigo had a heart attack when they saw you in jeans" Kisuke threw his hat and cane on the bed.

"Surprisingly Renji didn't seem so shocked but Kurosaki...I had to take certain measures to get him to shut up" He answered, eyes still on his book. "Urahara what are you keeping from Yoruichi?"

"Nothing gets pass you does it?" He mumbled taking a seat on the floor across from him.

"I find it easy to tell when you're not being completely truthful" Byakuya closed his book and fixed his gaze on Kisuke who dropped the goofy act and said

"I think I know who took Octavian" Byakuya's eyes widened a little "I wasnt sure at first but then those hollows started appearing, the ones that control water. Octavian could...you remember when he was born? All the electric stuff shut down in the hospital. Yoruichi almost died from electrocution and the doctors couldn't figure out why"

"What does your friend have to do with this?" He asked coldly.

"She may have taken him in order to train/help him"

"He was fine"

"No he wasnt, you and I both know it. That kid inherited your temper. Anytime he got upset there was a risk of someone getting electrocuted"

"Why didnt you think of this before?"

"I never thought she'd go to the lengths of kidnapping and even when I did come to a decision I had no idea of where she'd be. She moves around a lot. She might not even be at this address we found earlier but I have to try". Byakuya looked away. For a few minutes silence filled the room. Then he stood up. He stopped at the door

"Find him Urahara" He said quietly before leaving the room. After he heard the door shut, Kisuke laid back on the floor

"Kuchiki spent nearly two years searching this world for his son. Why the hell do I think I'll find him in one week?"

* * *

That following morning found the house in an uproar as the kids and Tessai helped Kisuke pack. Yoruichi shuffled to the kitchen to fix her morning tea. She had contemplated helping her best friend but it was six and she hated mornings. She made her way to the table and sat. Kisuke and Rukia's plane left at nine. Ichigo had wanted to go when he found out they were leaving but Kisuke had been firm in telling him no so now Yoruichi had to help train him by herself. She really didnt feel like it. She decided since everyone else was awake then Byakuya should be too. She grinned before jumping up and making her way to his room. Opening the door she found him sound asleep. She crept closer to his bed. For a moment she watched him. He had always been a hard sleeper.

"Aizen could blow us all up right now and he wouldn't hear it" She mumbled. She brushed a few strands off his face and kissed his forehead lightly. She almost decided against waking him up, almost. Her grin appeared again as she lightly punched the edge of his bed. She then tip toed out of the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked with an armful of clothes

"Kidou reinforced punch, it'll make his whole bed explode! Pillow and all." Suddenly there was a loud crash and thump. Yoruichi burst into laughter. "I didnt think it would work that well"

"You should run"

"Why?" A pink petal hovered near her head. Just before it could slice her, she ducked and raced down the hall followed by more of the razor sharp blades. Byakuya slid his door open a few seconds later. Kisuke suppressed a laugh. The noble looked like he had been through a tornado or three. That must've been some punch, the shop keeper thought.

"Where. Is. She." Byakuya didn't even bother to pull the feathers from his pillow out of his hair. Kisuke simply pointed down the hall. Before he could blink Byakuya was gone. Even when they were seeing each other Yoruichi had still loved to tease or pull pranks on him. Kisuke was beginning to wonder if leaving them together was such a good idea.

* * *

They had finally made it on the plane. Kisuke felt like he'd collapse. Just before they had walked out the door Ichigo had popped up to say bye, then Rangiku, her captain, Renji, Chad,etc. You get the picture. Kisuke didnt even remember telling all of them he was leaving. After all the hugs and byes (and the threat of death if anything happened to Rukia from Byakuya) they got a cab. It had taken all of Kisuke's patience to get Rukia to the plane. Seeing as how she'd never been on an airport before, it was all very interesting to her. They had made it just in time to the gate. Finally finding their seats, Kisuke collapsed in the window one.

"Urahara?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"Is it ok if I sit by the window?". With a sigh he got up and traded seats. Rukia pressed her hands to the glass as if she were a little girl. Kisuke scratched his chin, wishing he'd been allowed to wear his usual clothes. Yoruichi had said he'd stick out so here he was wearing a pair of uncomfortable black pants with a white button down shirt. He hadnt even been allowed to bring his hat. Rukia wore one of her many dresses, it wasn't a big deal for her. A voice began to talk over a speaker going over all the safety stuff and what not. Rukia listened intently, it would've made Kisuke laugh if he werent so tired. Everyone was soon buckled up and the plane began to move forward. Rukia began to bounce up and down in her seat excitedly. Kisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a very long flight.

* * *

The house had settled down since Kisuke and Rukia had left. Everyone went back home. Byakuya was still a mess. Upon seeing him Ichigo had burst into laughter which only made him angrier. Fortunately for Ichigo, Renji sensed his captain's mood and dragged him away. As he shuffled down the hall he remembered he didnt have a bed anymore thanks to Yoruichi. Just as he was about to do the same to her bed, he got an idea. He made his way to her room, entering quietly. She was already asleep. He frowned as he saw her sprawled across her bed. She had always been a wild sleeper. After he walked over, he climbed in.

"Get out" She growled

"You destroyed mine, its only fair" He replied laying his head next to hers.

"Byakuya you know why we shouldn't be in the same bed together"

"I only want to sleep"

"Fine but you stay on your side" She scooted farther from him. He almost reached over to pull her back to him but shook the idea from his mind. A few hours ago he thought he could make it a week being so close to her but now he was starting to have second thoughts.

* * *


	4. Whats a Harmony?

Kisuke felt like he was going to collapse. They had finally made it to the American airport in a city he couldn't remember the name of. Rukia had been abnormally hyper the entire flight and refused to sleep. She had constantly asked him questions. The other passengers and flight attendants thought it was cute, several told him so. He had wanted to jump head first out the plane. After what seemed like a century they finally made it to their destination. Rukia practically sprinted out. Then they had to get their bags, get a cab, go to the hotel Tessai found for them and make it to their room. Rukia was excited the entire time, she'd never been to America( which Kisuke didn't understand. When he was a young reaper it had been a requirement to at least visit ten different countries and speak no less than five different languages). They made it to their room, which as luck would have it, was on the sixth floor. By the time they made it inside he felt like passing out. While it had been morning when they left, it was evening the previous day. The time difference was more than he thought it'd be and jet lag was starting to set in. He dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed on the nearest bed.

"Urahara ,what's wrong with you?! Lets begin our search" His energizer bunny friend announced.

"Arent you tired?" He looked over at her.

"Of course not, why would I be?" He frowned before putting his face in his pillow. If the trip itself didn't kill him, he was pretty sure Rukia would.

* * *

Rukia sat in her light blue bunny PJ's, with matching slippers, on the edge of her bed watching Kisuke. She glanced at the clock, it was 10pm. They had wasted so much time. She yanked her backpack off the floor and flung it at the man. He didn't move.

"Urahara wake up!" She jumped off the bed, ready to beat any thought of sleep out of him when something poked its head out of her bag.

"Rukia, you shoulda opened this thing earlier" Kon popped his head out.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and gave him a classic Kuchiki death glare.

"Well, I heard you talkin with Ichigo bout leavin and there was no way in hell I'd be stuck with him by myself. I like being around you more" He ran over to hug her and got kicked against the opposite wall.

"Kon this isn't a joke. Urahara wont wake up so we can find my nephew"

"Nephew?"

"Oops"

"What nephew?"

"So you do know" Kisuke sat up and yawned

"You knew?" She asked

"Of course but I wasn't sure if Yoruichi had told you yet"

"Told what? I wanna know!" Kon hopped onto Rukia's bed

"You'll probably find out eventually…Byakuya and Yoruichi had a son together"

"WHAT?!" He screamed

"Quiet you idiot"

"But…but…wow!"

"That's what I thought" she nodded in agreement

"But why would the kid be here?"

"It's a hunch, I'm not completely sure" Kisuke grabbed some things out of his bag and made his way to the bathroom. Before he shut the door he said

"Oh and remind me to tell you everything about Octavian"

"Was there something wrong with him?" she sat next to Kon

"If you consider being able to manipulate electricity normal then no there was nothing wrong with him" He shut the door leaving a shocked shinigami and speechless stuffed animal.

* * *

That following morning in a very large office, a secretary sat behind a large desk taking phone calls when a blonde haired man approached her. She finished her call then said

"Welcome to Harmony Electronics, how may I help you?" She kept typing and looking at her screen.

"I need to see Ms. Harmony" Kisuke answered. The woman held back a laugh.

"Sir, you do realize she's the President and owner of this company. Most of the time she's rarely here"

"Yeah but I really need to see her" She stopped typing and finally glanced up to see him smiling. She blushed

"Well…I can try. Please wait over there" She motioned towards the sofas with the coffee tables in the corner. He did as he was told. Rukia had disappeared with Kon before he'd gotten up earlier. He yawned. He'd find her later. Five minutes later he was summoned back over

"Sir, the earliest opening I have is for next month"

"I cant wait that long"

"I'm sorry but that's…" She didn't finish because a large group of people walked in the front door. They all seemed to be trying to get the attention of someone in the center. Kisuke put his hands in his pockets and smiled

"Never mind" He started to walk over. Everyone in the office had dropped what they were doing. In the center of the commotion was a dark haired woman. She wore an all white suit with matching heels. Her hair was curled and fell down her back. Large black sunglasses covered her eyes. She was used to all the fuss.

"Ms. Harmony here's the stock report for today" She was handed some papers which she promptly gave to her assistant.

"Ma'am you have a meeting at two " Harmony was about to continue to her office on the tenth floor when she saw a familiar face standing off to the side smiling. She grinned, taking her sunglasses off

"You look lovely today Ms. Harmony" Someone else told her

"I know sweetie" She answered before walking over to Kisuke. With a wave of her hand she dismissed the crowd, they all left except for a young man holding much of the papers people had been trying to give to his boss.

"Kisuke Urahara, what took you so long handsome?"

"Nice to see you too Harmony Kuchiki, I wanna talk"

* * *

Meanwhile back across the ocean in Karakura town, Ichigo was on his way home from training. Renji walked beside him, in his gigai. They were enjoying the night air when Keigo popped out of nowhere with Mizuiro.

"Ichigo! What ya doin?!" He tried to jump him but Ichigo moved out of the way, allowing his friend to fall on his face.

"Hey Mizuiro" He said to the smaller one

"Hey, Hi Renji". The red head snorted in response. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Renji had been in his class for some weeks now. He'd already gained a reputation for being lazy and though he passed every test.

"What are you guys doin out here?" Ichigo asked

"We were headed to Keigo's but then he saw you and wanted to ask you something"

"That's right!" Keigo jumped up "Ichigo did you ever ask Rukia about her family or know them?" Renji tensed and looked at his friend to see what he'd answer

"Uhh, she doesn't talk about em, why?" He answered.

"When I first her, I thought her name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember. Does Harmony Electronics ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"Argh! Ichigo the owners name is Harmony Kuchiki! She's the President and owner ! Its like a billion dollar American company" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He'd heard of it before, in fact his family owned several of their products. He didnt understand why Rukia would have the same last name unless...

"Renji?" They locked eyes and nodded. Both had the same idea, ask Byakuya. Without another word they raced the rest of the way back to Urahara's shop.

"They're weird"

"You're one to talk"

"Lets go Mizuiro! I know this spot where older women hang out"

"This should be fun" He grumbled.

A/N- i was reading that Japan is like fourteen to fifteen hours ahead of the U.S. so when i go back and forth between there please keep that in mind. so while it was morning where Kisuke and Rukia were it was night back in Japan. i hope i got that right, feel free to correct me if i'm wrong.


	5. Byakuya has a brother

Renji and Ichigo burst into the shop at the same time. Racing from room to room they finally found (thanks to Ururu) Byakuya and Yoruichi in the training area under the house. Both were dishelved and out of it. Had Renji been thinking clearly he would've drawn up a very interesting conclusion from this scene. Fortunately Ichigo was and stated

"What were you two doin?" A grin came over his face. Yoruichi blushed, turning away. Byakuya narrowed his eyes

"Sparing Kurosaki"

"Is that all?". Renji finally got what was going on and elbowed his friend in the side.

"Sorry Captain and Ms. Yoruichi, we just had a quick question then we'll leave"

"What is it?"

"Do you know someone named Harmony Kuchiki?". Yoruichi scowled at the name. Byakuya glanced at her then back to the guys. He sighed dramatically

"Yes I know her, she is my wife"

"WHAT?!" Renji and Ichigo exclaimed

"I was hoping to keep it a secret but you two have found out"

"Really Captain?" The red head squeaked in disbelief

"Yes, please dont tell anyone". Laughter interrupted his request. All eyes turned to Yoruichi "Is there something amusing about this?" He smiled a very small one but enough to see had the other two been paying attention.

"Harmony isn't his wife!" She calmed down a little "She's his sister-in-law"

"Sister-in-law?" They both asked turning back to Byakuya who looked bored.

"Yeah, he was lying. She's his brother's wife and she's a bitch"

"Wait, you have a brother?" Ichigo asked

"Why? Is that a problem?" The noble raised an eyebrow

"No, its just that…is he anything like you?". Renji groaned.

"My personal life is none of your concern Kurosaki" His voice was dangerously low. Yoruichi knew she better step in, he tended to get touchy when it came to his older brother.

"Ichigo, how about you two go on. We're all supposed to call Rukia and Kisuke in a little anyway. Oh and Toshiro should be stopping by". He nodded, giving Byakuya one last glance before he and Renji climbed back up.

"Are we finished here?" He asked Yoruichi. He was very proud of himself. So far during the entire exercise he had managed to not touch her though he had wanted to.

"Yeah, I guess" She wanted to talk with the guys later about Harmony, preferably with Byakuya not around. As she started to walk away he reached out to grab her, pulling her back to him. She rested against him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You think we can make it through this week?" She whispered.

"Honestly no"

"I thought so" In one swift movement she managed to swipe his hairpiece and shun po'ed to a large rock a little distance away.

"Yoruichi" He growled

"I like your hair better without this" she teased "If you can get it from me, I'll give you a kiss"

"Then this game will be over very soon" He disappeared. She looked around confused until she sensed him behind her just before he grabbed the hairpiece. She jumped away laughing

"You'll have to do better than that Little Byakuya". He smiled; she frowned not liking how suspicious he looked. This game would definitely be interesting she thought.

* * *

Back across the ocean in America a dejected Rukia walked around with Kon in her backpack. She found a small park and sat down on a bench. Scanning the area she didn't see to many people.

"Its safe" She said. Unzipping her small pack and setting it beside her. Kon popped his head out.

"What a trip! We've had to at least been around the whole city"

"I know, I should've listened when Urahara told us to wait for him. I was just so excited. I don't even know where we are" She put her head in her hands. Kisuke had told a very hyper Rukia earlier that morning to wait while he got dressed. She'd been so impatient that she darted out the room after only two minutes.

"Well don't worry Rukia, I'm sure we'll find our way back or the creepy shopkeeper will find us" He paused "That was some crazy stuff he said the other night"

"Uh huh"

"Your nephew could control electricity! If he could do it why cant Byakuya or Yoruichi?"

"I don't know, I'd say some freak accident but Kisuke said Octavian had been born with that ability"

"I think if that kid could do it then there's probably others like him"

"That would make sense" She was about to add to it when a black and white ball rolled over to her.

"Uh oh, I'm goin back in the bag" He said just as footsteps ran over to her. Whoever it was picked up the ball and started to turn away but hesitated

"You ok?" A male voice asked

"Yep, just a little tired" Rukia kept her head in her hands.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive but that's very nice of you to ask" She finally lifted her head up and was speechless by what she saw. The young man in front of her looked like her brother. He wore a t shirt and shorts. His dark hair was pulled back into two braids that were then in a ponytail. He face was gentler and his appearance more rugged however then Byakuya's. She jumped to her feet.

"O! Get the hell over here! I got class in fifteen" Someone yelled in the distance.

"Octavian?" She asked. He gave her a big, goofy smile and said

"That's me"

* * *

Kisuke sat in a large chair in Harmony Kuchiki's office. She sat behind her desk giving her assistant a list of things to do. The blonde haired man smiled and nodded the entire time. She finally finished, allowing him to leave

"Don't forget my Starbucks!" She called after him "Poor Ty, I run him into the ground but any who how've you been Kisuke?"

"Fine. You know why I'm here"

"Of course sweetie" She shuffled through some papers on her desk. "How's Byakuya and Rukia?" Its been so long since I've seen them"

"Rukia came with me. She's excited to know she has a nephew. Byakuya is about the same. Where is Octavian?"

"He should be in class right now but you never know with him. I was wondering if any of you would figure it out"

"Harmony you took your brother in law's son!" Kisuke snapped, he was quickly losing his patience "Do you have any idea of what they've been through?!"

"It would've been worse had he remained. Besides Octavian was given a choice after he'd been here a week, he could stay and learn to control what he had or leave and be a constant danger to those around him"

"Well that makes me feel so much better. He was only ten"

"You make it seem like he was stupid and didn't know what was going on! None of you told him about Shinigami or how you were banished, you get the picture. That boy is much smarter than you could imagine. He figured much of it out on his own"

"And wiping away his memories?"

"I never did that. He remembers everything and then some. I told him about Rukia, the Winter War…" She saw Kisuke's questioning gaze "I still have my connections even though I don't live in the Seiretei anymore"

"And Ace knew about this?". Harmony rolled her eyes

"My HUSBAND knew exactly what he was doing, honestly we never thought that it would take all of you this long to figure it out" She began to tap her fingers on the desk. Kisuke leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes

"Why wouldn't you tell Byakuya and Yoruichi instead of taking him like you did?"

"They would've said no and don't deny it either. Byakuya was in denial about his son and Yoruichi thought she could handle it, besides it was much nicer than what the General had planned"

"Did he know?" Ace and the General had been on good terms though the former had issues with authority figures. Back then what seemed like a strange answer to dealing with Octavian now made sense if Ace had asked the General to do that.

"Yes, he agreed that O would be better off with us learning to control his…you know. So he came up with that whole other thing"

"They'll be angry"

"They'll get over it". He opened his eyes to stare at the intricate designs of the ceiling

"Can we take Octavian back with us?". She chuckled

"Of course, go ahead and take him. Its not like he's in school or anything" . He rolled his eyes "But seriously he needs to stay here"

"Why?"

"Just having a slight government issue"

"Like?" He sat up again.

"Nothing I cant handle" She smiled. He ran a hand through his hair, coming to the realization that things were only going to get more difficult from here.

* * *

A man stood atop a large apartment building, gazing down at the people below him. He had needed to clear his head...and see where his wife was going. From where he was he could see her leaving the office building with a blonde man he hadnt seen in a while. A limo pulled up next to him. He watched as they entered the car. Only a few seconds later his phone rang. He flipped it open, already knowing who it was

"Honey, you shouldnt stand so close to the edge of those things, you might fall off" Harmony's voice said. He smiled

"We've had this discussion already. Where are you going?"

"I'm guessing you saw Kisuke. Well we're headed to get O. He wants to see him"

"Tell Urahara I said hi"

"He wants to see you too"

"No"

"Why? Cant you come by and wave so he at least knows you're alive?!"

"Busy, more hollows are looking for me now more than ever. They need help"

"There you go again! You need to come home"

"Later"

"ARGH! You have to be the most frustrating man I've ever met!"

"Love you too" He hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. He had things he needed to take care of.

* * *

"So what do you boys want to know?" She, Renji and Ichigo sat at table. She had come up fifteen minutes after they had left the training room. She had been out of breath and more disheveled(if that were possible) than before. Ichigo was going to say some comment but had been stopped by a sharp elbow to the side courtesy of Renji.

"What happened to Byakuya's brother?" Ichigo asked. "I never heard about him about him before"

"He left"

"Why?"

"To sum it up, he ran into issues with family members. He was supposed to become the head of the Kuchiki clan but he didnt want that. He was very..." She tapped her finger on the table "Very free spirited. He used to fight alot"

"Really?!" They both said

"Yeah, their parents weren't very strict so he used to hang out in the Rugonkai. He finally made many people in his family so angry that they chose Byakuya instead"

"What did he do?"

"Defend Hisana from the degrading way they talked to her" Byakuya said from the doorway. They all froze. the look on his face told them the conversation was over.

"Well guess I'll be going to bed" Yoruichi pretended to yawn then raced out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow Renji" Ichigo waved to Byakuya who continued to glare at him as he left. Finally it was just Renji. He made no attempt to leave so Byakuya sat across from him. Renji passed him the tea which the older man started to pour in a cup. In actuality Renji wasn't afraid of his captain. Their relationship had slowly been changing ever since Rukia's almost execution. They talked more and at times would have lunch together back in the Seireitei. Rukia was happy to see that her brother and best friend were actually becoming good friends themselves.

"His name is Acuzio, everyone calls him Ace" Byakuya said quietly. Renji raised an eyebrow "My mother had a thing for Latin names. She wouldve given me one had my grandparents not disapproved. Do you really want to know about him?" The red head nodded. "Fine, its a long story". He took a sip of his tea and began.


	6. Some memories and a meeting

**a/n- hey animelover and i'm a reader not a fighter sorry it took so long. gotta dedicate the chap to you two because it probably wouldve been a several more weeks if you guys hadnt prodded me about the updates. :)**

"He is unpredictable!" An old man said slamming his fist on the table.

"Outrageous!" Said another

"A disgrace to this clan"

"He associates with people from the Rugonkai"

"He's not fit to replace you Ginrei" The two men sat with Ginrei Kuchiki, the current head of the family. He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully before replying

"Ace is an outstanding young man. Yes his behavior at times can be…a little erratic…"

"Is that what you call sending THREE men of NOBLE BLOOD to the hospital?!"

"They had no reason bothering Byakuya, everyone knows Ace is fiercely protective of him"

"And that's another thing, he's a bad example to the youngsters in the family". A much younger Byakuya peeked from behind a wall. He was supposed to be delivering a message for his grandfather about a captain's meeting but he got distracted. He clenched his teeth in anger as he listened to the other two men talk about his brother. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, turning around but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Aren't you a lieutenant? You should've sensed me coming" Ace said. Most people said he favored his father with his looks. He had dark, spiky hair. Equally dark eyes. He was lanky yet muscular since he practiced with Ginrei and Byakuya though he wasn't a reaper himself. Behind his angelic face was a very cocky attitude that some found offensive. He tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow "I also didn't know eavesdropping was your thing"

"SHHHHH! Grandpa is getting yelled at"

"Really? About what?"

"You". Ace rolled his eyes and walked past his brother. He was known for acting first and then maybe thinking about it later. "Leave him alone, if you have something to say then say it to my face". The other two men looked startled. Byakuya walked behind his brother.

"So whats wrong?" Ace stuffed his hands in his pockets which his grandfather knew was a sign he was angry.

"You!" One pointed at him

"That's it? I thought it was something serious. Leave him out of it then" He said referring to Ginrei

"How dare you tell us what to do! You are a disgrace! You and your Rungonkai trash". Ace's eyes narrowed

"Don't talk about my friends like that"

"Or what? Would you raise a hand against a member of your own family?!". Ace stuffed his hands deeper

"Watch what you say because next time I may do just that" He replied coldly before leaving the shocked men.

"Oh Grandpa you have a meeting in an hour" Byakuya spoke up. Ginrei nodded. Byakuya stuck his tongue out at the other two before racing to catch up to his brother.

* * *

Byakuya was excited. This was the first time that Ace had ever let him go to the Rungonkai district before. He walked fast trying to match his brother's pace.

"When we get there stay with me no matter what. Don't get separated"

"Ace you're acting like Im some little kid who cant take care of himself". The older sibling stopped walking causing Byakuya to run into him. He turned around, bent down so they were on eye level and said

"That's my problem, I'll always see you that way" He smiled and ruffled his hair before continuing. Byakuya grinned, it was annoying at times but he liked having an big brother. Not even ten minutes later they reached a small bar where loud noise was coming from

"Remember what I told you Little Byakuya" Ace said. He'd given him that nickname years ago. The younger Kuchiki hated it when someone else would call him that, especially Yoruichi Shihoin, it was a name only his parents and now his brother called him. Upon entering the bar there was a loud cheer.

"Its Ace!" Someone roared. More cheering and laughing. Hands slapped him on the back

"Who's the kid?" Another asked

"My brother"

"Nice to meet ya kid" A drunk dark haired woman said patting him on the head

"Harmony's drunk already! She just got here!" The bartender laughed

"Shudup ya meanies" She flicked them off before stumbling away. It took a few minutes but gradually Byakuya loosened up, someone even snuck him a drink while Ace wasn't looking. It was an hour or so when a small group of rowdy guys came in. All talk stopped. Byakuya scanned the area for Ace but didn't see him.

"Whats going on here?" A big, burly guy emerged from the group

"Theres nothing for you here Jiro" the bartender put the glass down he was cleaning

"You're still upset about the last time? Fine then" He looked through the crowd until his eyes fell on Harmony he was sitting at the bar "Harmony sweetie come back home with me"

"No"

"Why?"

"You know why" She lifted her yukata up slightly to show a bruise on her leg

"It was an accident"

"No it wasn't, leave me alone". He growled in anger and stomped over, pulling her off the stool

"Leave her be!" Someone shouted

"Shut the hell up and mind your business" He started dragging her to the door. Seeing no one get up to help her, Byakuya shun poed in front of him. "Move kid!"

"Let go of her and I will"

"Why you little brat" He smirked "Hey I have an idea. Take the beating I was gonna give her and I'll leave her alone for good". Byakuya looked at Harmony who was shaking her head no but he said

"Fine" He didn't even see the first punch but he felt it. Tumbling backwards he felt someone push him. He fell to the ground where Jiro and some of his goons proceeded to beat and kick him. Harmony tried to stand up to stop them but was still too drunk. The rest of the crowd was too scared to intervene. Jiro laughed as he beat the boy. Byakuya was too dazed to defend himself and didn't know how much longer he'd last until suddenly the punches and kicks stopped. He heard Harmony whispering to him and felt her running fingers through his hair soothingly. Off to the side Jiro's men were on the ground unconscious while Jiro himself was pinned to the wall by an arm to his throat. Ace was beyond angry. He'd only stepped out for a few minutes with some friends.

"I should kill you" His voice could freeze the entire bar. Jiro's eyes widened in fear. "I told you to leave Harmony alone and then you come back and not only bother her but beat up my little brother" If it were possible, Jiro's eyes widened even more. He hadn't known the kid was related to him. Ace's arm pressed more into his throat, cutting off oxygen.

"Ace..dont" Byakuya coughed. Blood came up. Harmony held him closer.

"I promise if he dies, my face will be the last thing you see" Ace dropped him. Jiro started gasping for air. Silently Ace walked over and scooped his brother up

"Harmony can you walk?"

"I think so"

"Good, you stay with us tonight" With that he headed for the door. Harmony wasn't too drunk that she couldn't kick Jiro before they left which is exactly what she did.

* * *

"She is more Rugonkai trash!" Someone said

"Byakuya you couldve done much better" Another said. Byakuya stood next to his new wife, Hisana. He had been made head of the family not too long ago and was now facing other members of the Kuchiki clan. He had married her in secret so he expected them to be upset he just wasnt sure how much. Out the corner of his eye he saw Hisana shaking with fear. He reached out a hand to her which she took.

"This must be a joke"

"He's only copying off of Ace since he married that whore" A few people laughed

"We dont want our family being known as people who will marry anyone". Byakuya bit his tongue. He had changed much since he was younger. He tried to think of what his brother would do.

"Enough" Ginrei finally spoke up "Hisana will do a wonderful job and will make an excellent wife"

"You were always lenient with Byakuya and Ace" Someone mumbled

"Im not going to defend my decision to any of you. So respect my new wife" Byakuya said coldly

"How can we when she is nothing but a lowlife commoner who probably wants all the riches and prestige that is associated with our clan?"

"You guys bitch more now than ever" Ace answered walking in. Immediately all talking stopped. Though Ace wasnt head of the family and wasnt around much anymore everyone still showed him respect when he was there or at least were too scared to say anything to him. "I say you leave Hisana alone". More silence.

"But she is..." An older female Kuchiki started to say

"Smarter than you? Prettier? Kinder?" He tilted his head slightly. Hisana blushed at the compliments. "All of you will leave her be. She's not like Harmony" He smiled at that so did Ginrei. The others had said things about her but Harmony simply ignored it so much that they just stopped saying stuff.

"Ace you cant possibly think we will accept this"

"You will because my brother is head of this clan now and if you have time to worry about the wife he's chosen then maybe you've got too much free time on your hands" He grinned. Ginrei couldnt hide a soft laugh. Ace placed a hand on Byakuya's head and ruffled his hair before walking out. Byakuya smiled.

* * *

Acuzio stood underneath the cherry blossom trees. A gentle breeze blew by as he watched the clouds. Next to him stood Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya had just taken her into the family only a few days ago. Ace had arrived earlier that morning and found out. He'd gone looking for Byakuya who hadnt given him a straight answer as to why he'd done this. He was becoming more and more withdrawn and seemingly uncaring. At least that's what others had been telling him. He'd gone looking for Rukia, finding her in the gardens.  
"So why did my little brother take you in?"

"I heard its because I look so much like his wife" she whispered. Ace raised an eyebrow. He'd definitely have to talk to Byakuya later. "Are you Acuzio?"

"You've heard about me huh?". She nodded. "Good things?"

"A m-mix" She said quietly "Some s-s-seem scared of y-you"

"I dont think Im a scary person unless I'm getting up in the mornings. I hate mornings". She giggled "Rukia look at me" She took her eyes off the ground. "You dont have to be scared of me. I'm your brother . I dont know why Byakuya took you in but it doesnt matter because you're a Kuchiki now. I'll protect you with my life just as I would Byakuya. You never have to be scared of me, got it?"

"Yes" She said

"Good then. My wife will be here later. I'm sure you'll like her. So go get ready and when she gets here we'll go out". Rukia smiled and ran off to the house. "Little Byakuya you were never one for eavesdropping". He jumped down from the tree he was in.

"How long are you here?"

"Maybe a week or two" He paused then asked "Why did you do it?"

"She's Hisana's sister"

"Does she know that you were married to her?"

"No"

"Maybe you can tell me the rest of the story later" He turned to face his younger brother who gave him nothing but a blank, emotionless stare. He had worried about him after Hisana's death "Byakuya for everyone involved stop trying to be a hard ass" He rolled his eyes "Thats my job". Byakuya smirked before turning to go. Ace grinned before running and jumping on his back.

"Get off"

"Payback! You used to do this to me all the time"

"I hate you"

"I know and dont forget you'll always be my little brother". Byakuya couldnt help but smile as he carried Ace to the house piggy back style.

* * *

Present Day

"I cant believe this" Rukia said exicitedly "You're Octavian!"  
"Ummmm...ok. Do I know you?" He asked. Before she could answer, his friend yelled

"Yo man come on! We're gonna be late. You know how Mr. T is" At his school there was a teacher who reminded all the students of Mr. T so they had given him the nickname.

"Tell him I just met my aunt"

"Dude that is such a bad lie" Octavian had become known for being late and when he was late he told crazy stories as to why. Everyone thought they were lies except for the few who actually knew crazy stuff did happen to him. "He laughed the last time we told him you were being chased by the CIA"

"But I was. You guys never believe me". They simply shook their heads.

"Whatever man, catch you in soccer practice" They darted down the street.

"How'd you know I was your aunt?" Rukia had finally calm down. Octavian gave her a grin that reminded Rukia of Yoruichi.

"Aunt Harmony told me, I wasnt sure at first"

"Harmony and Ace?"

"Yep"

"Wow, I need to sit down" Rukia plopped down on the bench. Octavian sat beside her. "Wait...what was that about being chased by CIA? Who are they?"

"Its not a big deal , just a misunderstanding" He said but Rukia sensed there was more to it than that.


	7. The truth is out, not really

Octavian and Rukia sat in the park for another few minutes until he jumped up.

"Aunt Rukia we gotta go"

"Why?"

"If you want me to with you then you'll have to let the secretary at school know". Immediately his aunt was on her feet. She'd do whatever she had to in order to spend more time with him.

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" She grabbed her bag and started walking.

"Uh…Aunt Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way". She stopped and started moving in the other direction. As they walked a million thoughts raced through her head, one she decided to voice

"Why did Harmony and Ace take you?"

"I couldn't control my problem" As they passed a light post he snapped his fingers and the light bulb exploded.

"How did you do that?". She watched in amazement as blue light danced around his hand. As suddenly as it started it stopped.

"Uncle Kisuke didn't tell you?"

"Well he told me the basics. I still don't get how you can do this. According to him no shinigami is able to"

"But technically I'm not. I was born in this world". Rukia nodded

"So can you control it better?"

"When I'm not angry, I have a bad temper at times". She giggled "Whats so funny?" He asked

"I heard that Nii-sama had a bad temper when he was younger too". Octavian smiled

"How are they?"

"They're fine. Youruichi-san misses you. In fact she was the one who told me about you"

"What about Dad?"

"He doesn't talk to me much about these type of things. He stays to himself. He's much more withdrawn than Ace"

"Really?" Octavian raised an eyebrow in surprise "When I was around him he was always smiling and laughing..." He frowned "unless Mom pulled one of her pranks on him". Rukia made a mental note to ask Youruichi about this when she got back. She couldn't imagine her brother laughing. He was always so serious.

"We're here" She was brought out of her thoughts by her nephew's announcement "Lets get this over with" They went up the stairs to a large building. Outside it was very deceiving. It was an old brick building with trees and beautiful flowers surrounding it. It was the picture of quiet and calm but that went out the door as soon as they entered it. Rukia had never seen so many teens in one place in her life. The school was bigger than Ichigo's. As soon as they stepped inside there were shouts, students racing to the next class, teachers screaming at the students and in one case a fight was going on down the hall that had drawn a crowd. Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Are all Americans this crazy?" She mumbled. Octavian led her into a large office to the right. Sitting behind the desk was an older woman with graying hair. She tapped at the keys to her computer. O leaned over her desk and grinned

"Mrs. Johnson, you're looking lovely this afternoon". She snorted

"What do you want Shin?"

"My aunt here is taking me out for the rest of the day". She stopped typing and looked Rukia over who smiled as nicely as she could. The older woman peered down her glasses at O

"She looks too young to be your aunt. Boy, you better come up with some better lies" She went back to her computer.

"But she is..." He started to say

"Uh huh and I'm Michelle Obama". Octavian frowned, this was going to be harder than he thought. Just as he was getting ready to retreat with Rukia to come up with another plan, a tall guy walked threw the door. He wore shorts and a tight fitting shirt with a whistle around his neck and a bad tan.

"SHIN!" He yelled, slapping the boy on his back "Dont forget soccer practice today at four" The man laughed before he eyes settled on Rukia. "And who is this young lady?"

"My aunt. She wants to take me out for the day but Mrs. J wont let her Coach". Tears started to spill down Rukia's cheeks

"Sir I haven't seen him in so long. I just wanted to ..." She burst into more tears. Mrs. Johnson stopped typing. Coach walked over and patted Rukia comfortingly on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweetie" The secretary hated to see young people cry. It was her weakness. Many students had gotten out of punishment and what not because of that. "Go ahead. I'll tell his teachers"

"Are you sure?" Rukia wiped her eyes

"Yes"

"Thank you so much" With a bow she grabbed her nephews arm and dragged him out. The soccer Coach laughed once more and said

"You know you just let another one get you again right?"

Outside the office Rukia had stopped the tears. She crossed her arms

"What now?"

"Wait...what?! Werent you just crying?!"

"The situation called for it now what do we do?"

"Um...yeah. I gotta get my bookbag then we can go" Rukia followed him as he went down the hall. It was still crazy. She took in everything. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she ran into another student standing with some friends.

"Watch out!" He snapped.

"Sorry, I wasnt paying attention"

"She's sorta pretty man" Said another

"Whats your name?" The student in front of her asked. His voice had a slight accent to it.

"Dead if you even think of asking her out" Octavian answered appearing next to her

"Yo man we didnt know she was your gilrfriend" One of the guys said

"She's not! She's my aunt". They laughed

"Whatever dude"

"See ya Angel" He waved to the student with the accent, then grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"We'll talk about this later" He called after him

"What was that? You know him?" She asked as they moved

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. I got to you just in time"

"I can take care of myself"

"Ha! Another minute with Rico Suave over there and you would've been under his spell"

"Spell? And I thought his name was Angel?". Octavian rolled his eyes

"Tch, Aunt Rukia I have so much to teach you".

A fewminutes later he had grabbed his bag and they were headed for the hotel since Rukia assumed Kisuke would be there. When they finally made it to the room Rukia burst in first and said

"Kisuke! Look who I found without your help!" She grinned but then she saw Harmony. The woman had changed much since Rukia last saw her. She was sitting in a chair sipping something while Kisuke was on the phone. They both stopped when they saw her.

"Rukia!" Harmony jumped up and embraced her.

"Hey Uncle Kisuke" O smiled.

"Good you're here. We came back because we thought Rukia would return and then we were going to get Octavian but this saves a trip" Kisuke hugged his godson.

"Harmony how long have you been here?" Rukia overcame her initail surprise.

"Oh maybe about fifteen minutes or so. Kisuke is talking to Yoruichi but he wont let me say hi" she pouted.

"Because you two hate each other and she doesn't know that you took Octavian yet" He took the phone and pressed a button so it was on speaker.

_"Kisuke when are you guys coming back? Ichigo wants to know"_ A voice said

"Mom?" O squeaked

_"Tavy? Is that really you?! You found him Kisuke!"_ She screamed into the phone causing Urahara to wince _"Are you ok? Am I going to have to kill someone?"_

"No, Im fine"

_"I cant wait to see you! Byakuya wants to say hi"_

"Wait a minute Yoruichi" Kisuke tried to stop her but it was too late

_"Octavian?" _

"Dad! You sound pissed are you ok?" There was a pause before Byakuya finally said

_"Urahara I will be there tomorrow"_

"But..." Before he could say anything else there was nothing but a dial tone "Just great" The blond muttered

"Nii-sama is coming tomorrow" Rukia clapped her hands happily as if she were five years old.

"Hmmm and here we haven't explained everything yet. I wonder if he'll get upset" Harmony thought out loud.

"Dad'll be here" Octavian grinned. Kisuke stayed to himself, trying to think of a way to tell Byakuya that his own brother had taken his son away.

* * *

Apparently some of Rukia's super hyperness rubbed off on Octavian because they both were off the walls. They stayed up eating junk food and watching movies. Harmony had left to go talk to Ace leaving Kisuke to be tortured by himself. Kon hadnt made things better. He had popped out of Rukia's bag. O had simply stared at him for a few minutes before introducing himself. Apparently talking stuffed animals didnt freak him out. Kon joined in with them and got the occasional punch for trying to snuggle up to Rukia. When they finally settled down it was three in the morning. Kisuke managed to go to sleep but was awakened some hours later by someone in the room. Thinking it was Rukia he mumbled

"Please go back to sleep" When he received no answer, he peeked from under his blankets to see Byakuya, wearing jeans and a t shirt, standing over the other bed where Rukia and O slept wildly. Kisuke sighed before pulling them back over his head. Byakuya on the other hand was tired. He hadnt slept since finding out about his son and jet lag was staring to set in but he didnt care.

"Octavian" he whispered. The sleeping boy's eyes opened slightly, he yawned and sat up. He had never been a heavy sleeper

"Dad?". Byakuya gave a very genuine smile for the first time in years. He knelt down and pulled his child into a tight hug.

An hour or so later Byakuya and Kisuke sat at the small table in the in the room while Octavian was panicking because he was going to be late yet again to class. Rukia was literally trying to beat the stuffing out of Kon because she'd found him laying too close to her when she woke up.

"How did he get here?" Byakuya asked.

"Well you see..." Kisuke would've given anything to have his fan at that moment "He..."

"Do Not. Lie. To. Me."

"He...your sister in law..."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Aunt Harmony took me that day. She brought me here so she and Uncle Ace could train me" Octavian said with a mouthful of orange juice. There was a tense silence for a few minutes before Byakuya stood

"Kisuke show me where they are" The tone in his voice left no room for arguing "Rukia go with Octavian". At that O spit out the juice he'd been drinking

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me right?". His dad frowned

"Harmony's language has rubbed off on you"

"Why cant I go by myself?"

"Because I dont want you to" He stated "Urahara lets go" He walked out the door. The blond sighed before following, he was trying to figure out he he always got into situations like these. Once they were gone Octavian groaned.

"Nii-sama is just worried thats all. School will be fun" Rukia clapped her hands together

"Maybe for you" He grabbed his bag

"Im coming too!" Kon jumped up "You guys aren't gonna just leave me here!"

"Fine but you have one chance Kon. Blow it and I'll leave you in a trash can" Rukia stuffed him none too gently in her own bag and went to lthe door.

* * *

Octavian shuffled into his first class with Rukia bouncing up and down behind him. Immediately all talking stopped. Since the class still had some minutes before it was time to start, there were students sitting on desks, making paper planes,shouting out the window and in one case a student was sitting behind a large desk in the front doing an impersonation of their teacher but all went silent when they saw Octavian walk in.

" Who is that?" Someone asked

"My Aunt" The room burst into laughter

"You gotta go to class with your aunt?"

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone" He took a seat next to a brown skinned boy wearing a tshirt and shorts and a cap with a fancy Y on it.

"I like your hat" Rukia said sitting in front of O.

"Thanks. I'm Remy"

"Nice to meet you I'm Rukia." She bowed slightly in her chair. Remy raised an eyebrow

"Your aunt is mad cool man, Angel said he'd met her"

"Whatever, if I try to kill myself later from embarrassment please dont stop me and Angel is a perv." He let his head hit his desk. Soon all the kids had gone back to doing what they'd been up to before and Rukia struck up a conversation with Remy who she thought was a really nice guy and seemed pretty mature for his age.

"How long have you known Octavian?" She asked.

"Since he first got here from Japan. My Dad became vice president of his other aunt's company that year and we became good friends. I always wondered about his parents, are you related to one of them?"

"Yeah, his Dad's sister"

"So you're Ace's sister too?"

"You've met him?"

"Yep, he scares the shit outta everybody" Before Rukia could ask him to elaborate a middle aged man wearing dress pants and a shirt with a tie that had smiley faces walked in.

"Good morning you little demons" he said

"We missed you Mr. Moore" Someone shouted

"Like hell you did, lets get started"

* * *

Meanwhile Byakuya and Kisuke had made it to Harmony's office building. Kisuke noticed the stares his companion got from the women on the way there. Byakuya had chosen to leave his hairpiece behind in Japan so his hair fell around his shoulders. He'd worn a black jacket with jeans and a pair of his infinite collection of Converse's. Kisuke on the other hand had simply threw on whatever he'd found and was still halfway sleep. He yawned for the millionth time before going to the front desk.

"I need to see Harmony please"

"Sorry but she'd busy" The young woman said, eyes never leaving Byakuya who was scanning the area.

"But this is important. Tell her that..." He stopped when he felt Byakuya's hand on his shoulder "What?" Kisuke turned in the direction the man was staring. Sitting in a corner reading a newspaper was Acuzio. His eyes calmly met theirs. It didn't seem like he'd changed much. His hair was cut short and spiky. He wore plain pants and a shirt. He put his paper down and stood up. Byakuya walked over to him. People passing by commented on how much they looked alike since no one knew that their bosses husband had a brother. The sixth division captain was torn between hugging the brother he hadn't seen in what felt like forever or punching the shit out of him for taking his son. Which do you think he did? He did both. First he punched him. Gasps went up from people watching

"Sir should I call security?" An intern asked. Ace simply smirked and shook his head.

"You still punch like a girl Little Byakuya" He gave that cocky grin that his younger brother missed which caused him to hug him. "I knew you weren't a hard ass" Ace mumbled as he hugged him back.

Ten minutes later the trio were in Harmony's office as she finished a phone call. Kisuke went to look at the paintings hanging on her walls while Ace took out a yo yo to play with. Byakuya stood impatiently next to him

"Your son wasn't trained by us" Ace said bluntly

"What are you talking about?"

"The American government did" Ace stopped playing with the yo yo "Even while I was in the Seireitei I did research on the elements. From time to time reports would come back that shinigami had encountered humans who could control fire, water, air, and the earth itself. Grandpa discussed some of these cases with me. He had first hand experience"

"What did your research yield?" Kisuke was now listening intently.

"I have yet to pin point a certain date but it seems humans have been able to do this for many years but for some reason more cases are popping up. I think something or someone is triggering this"

"Octavian controls electricity" Byakuya said, Ace could sense the question in his voice.

"There are what many call sub elements for lack of a better term. They include electricity, metal and others. Its rarer to find people who use these let alone are able to control them."

"And that's why the government wanted him?" Kisuke asked

"Yes" He looked at his younger brother "You need to understand Byakuya that humans aren't like they were before. They have grown in certain areas. They knew about O the day he was born when he caused that black out at the hospital. They had been coming up with a plan to get him. To have a child who can use electricity would be an advantage for them. Harmony and I deciding to train him ourselves only helped their plans. As soon as we brought him back here they were at our door wanting to train him themselves. They have in their branches those that can control the elements. I agreed"

"Why?" Byakuya was getting angrier with each passing minute

"I thought he'd be safer, I was wrong. They wanted to use him and others like him as weapons. Did you know that they also know all about shinigami?" Kisuke's eyes widened at that "Their surveillance methods are amazing. They want to protect themselves against ones like Aizen"

"There mustve been more to it for you to take him back though because that doesn't sound too bad" Kisuke eyed Ace but the dark haired man hesitated. He didn't think he needed to say everything now.

"He knows twenty languages, is licensed to use thirty weapons and counting, knows over fifteen fighting styles and specializes in three of them, he knows how to travel on an electrical current...should I keep going?" Harmony said, crossing her arms "Byakuya he learned to control it, that was the point. He was a ticking time bomb if he stayed with you and Yoruichi. Its a plus that he learned the other things. You can be mad all you want but you know I'm right."

"Is that what you meant by a government issue?" Kisuke watched her carefully, something still wasn't right.

"Yes" Harmony smiled, she'd always been good at lying and now was no exception.

* * *

Rukia sat next to Angel at a lunch table. The cafeteria was crowded with students. O and his friends sat at a table next to the door where a nice fall breeze blew thru. Angel had hit on her three times already and he kept getting death glares from Octavian who sat across from him. Rukia had come to like it at the school though it did take some getting used to.

"So everybody put some money on the table" Jazmin was the only girl besides Rukia at the table. She was tomboyish but wore a very girly short hair cut.

"Whats happening?" Rukia asked Angel. He gave her a beautiful smile.

"Only juniors and seniors are allowed to go off the school grounds to get lunch. Jazmin and me are both juniors so if something disgusting is being served we go get food for everybody else"

"Dude you've been in America since you were SIX! You'd think you would've lost the accent by now" Andrew or Drew as his friends called him said. Remy had told her that though Drew acted like a slacker (she had to ask him what that was) he was a genius. The only reason he hadn't graduated at the age of sixteen was because he wanted to stay with his friends.

"I didnt ask for your opinion Andy" Angel knew he hated that name

"Thats it Rico Suave! Im gonna punch the shit outta you" Though they fought alot, the two were still very good friends. O had explained that earlier

"Wait!" All eyes turned to her "Who is this Rico Suave?" They all started laughing "Whats so funny? I think this is a legitimate question" More laughter.

"Hey guys" An average height brunette said walking up. She wore a jean skirt with a tank top and flip flops. She was pretty, Rukia had to give her points there. All laughing stopped.

"Bitch what are you doing here?!" Jazmin glared.

"I just wanted to say hi to Octavian, that's all" she looked at him but he looked else where. Remy had also explained that O had a girlfriend but she had dumped him for someone who they all thought was a friend.

"Go away"

"This is none of your business, I need to talk to him"

"No you dont" Angel said sternly

"You should leave" Rukia said. She saw how upset her nephew was becoming.

"I said not until I talk to him"

"Then sweetie you're putting your life in danger" Harmony said from behind her. The girl jumped, turning around.

"M-m-s Harmony, I-I-I...was just..."

"Leaving?". The girl nodded frantically before practically racing away. Harmony sighed before putting a bag on the table

"Taco Bell brats" The tension eased as everyone reached for the food "Rukia and O come with me please". The small group said bye as the three left. Harmony put a comforting arm around Octavian.

**a/n- starting with the next chap it should move faster. i just wanted to set everything up. hope it wasnt too bad**


	8. Welcome back

That night Byakuya sat with Rukia while she watched some movie called The Wedding Planner that was making her cry. Octavian had left with Ace only a few minutes ago. Kisuke had thought the younger Kuchiki would've put up more of a fuss when his son was leaving but Byakuya had been eerily calm and against his better judgment Kisuke said

"Kuchiki-san you are up to something"

"What makes you say that?" Kon asked from next to Rukia

"Well for one he hasn't seen his son in around six years yet he allowed Octavian to leave"

"We leave tonight" Byakuya stated. Rukia stopped crying. Kon looked at Kisuke who raised an eyebrow.

"We wont have Octavian though. I cant go back to Japan without him. Yoruichi will probably kill me" The blond was becoming more worried.

"He will be with us"

"How? Ace wont let him leave, the school year and all that. Plus Im sure his Japanese has gotten worse since he's been gone"

"His Japanese is fine, Harmony said he even speaks it in his sleep" Rukia answered putting her movie on pause

"Rukia and I will get him tonight"Byakuya added. It took a minute for it to sink in but when it did Kisuke's mouth dropped open

"WHAT?! YOURE GONNA KIDNAP HIM?!"

"If you want to call it that"

"Remember that drink the kid had?" Kon asked. Kisuke nodded "Rukia put sleeping stuff in it. It should take effect within an hour or so"

"You knew about this too?!"

"Well sorta" Kon gave a nervous laugh

"Byakuya this is a crime! You cant kidnap Octavian!"

"Calm down Urahara" Rukia said "If everything works out we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon. Nii-sama got the fastest flight possible"

"But the medicine, did you read the instructions?"

"It was some stuff I'd been carrying with me. I got it from Captain Unohana. So don't worry"

"This is unbelievable" He sat down

"I have worked out everything Urahara. All you have to do is pack up and meet us at the airport around ten" Byakuya was so at ease that Kisuke felt the need to worry for the both of them.

"But if you get caught…"

"We wont" He said in such a way that there was no room for discussion.

It was eight o'clock when the plan went into action. Byakuya and Rukia had left shortly before that leaving Kisuke and Kon to pack everything then the shopkeeper had to get the bags to a taxi (Kon insisted on being in Rukia's bag so he could ride with them and not the luggage). He checked out, made it to the airport, got the bags checked in and made it to the gate where they'd be leaving. He sat nervously in a chair checking his watch every five minutes. It was nine and the plane would start boarding soon. Kon tried to talk to him but gave up, especially when Kisuke started getting weird looks because he was talking to a bag (Kon was hiding inside).

"Urahara!" He heard a happy voice call. He turned to see Rukia smiling while Byakuya walked next to her carry a very unconscious Octavian.

"That doesn't look suspicious" Kisuke said sarcastically then walked over to them. He couldn't believe that the plan had actually worked. A voice announced that the plane was boarding. Byakuya kept walking but Rukia fell in step with her friend

"It was so much fun! Ace is a hard sleeper but Harmony was who we worried about"

"She saw you?"

"No, she was on the phone the whole time but…I know she's not stupid and could tell something wasn't right"

"Just great, why didn't Byakuya get a wheel chair? It would've looked less strange". Rukia shrugged

"I need a drink" Kisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.

They had managed to make it on the plane fine. Byakuya explained to very concerned flight attendants that his son was very sick and tired and that was why he was carrying him. That got a bunch of awwwwww's from them. They gave the group whatever they needed. A few even commented that they wished they could find a man like that. Once in their seats Kisuke remarked how strong the sleeping medicine was since O hadn't even stirred to which Byakuya calmly stated that his son had awoken but Rukia had knocked him out. Kisuke decided that was the moment he needed a drink and asked an attendant for one. Rukia was as jumpy and excited on this ride as she had been on the previous one. She even took Kon out the bag so he could look out the window with her. Byakuya relaxed in his seat while Kisuke tried to get drunk but the attendants felt he'd had enough. Many hours later they had made it to Karakura Town. Tessai had picked them up, not even asking why an unconscious boy was with them. Once back at the shop Kisuke put his usual clothes on while Rukia and Byakuya put Octavian in spare room. Then the two of them went to sleep. The shop was quiet and peaceful for a few hours.

* * *

Around six that night Ichigo burst in with Renji behind him. Seeing Urahara, Rukia and Byakuya sitting at the small table they raced over to it

"You guys are back! Its about time!" Ichigo sat next to Rukia while Renji sat next to his captain.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked

"She was right behind us. Mustve stopped somewhere with Rangiku"

"What did you guys do?" Renji scratched his chin.

"Well you see…" Kisuke started to say but was interrupted by a slew of curse words coming from one of the rooms

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL AM I? DAMNIT! AND WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

"Who was that?" A wide eyed Ichigo asked. He got his answer when a very irate young man stormed out dressed in Chappy the Bunny pajamas that were slightly small for him.

"Uncle Kisuke did you do this?" O was fuming

"Your father and aunt" He answered.

"Father and aunt?!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Wait a minute! Byakuya is your dad?"

"Yes" Came an annoyed reply.

"WOW! Who would've thought! You look like him but you seem …"

"Kurosaki" Byakuya said in warning

"Nicer" He finished

"Thanks I guess" Octavian had calmed down a little, in fact he almost forgot why he was upset that is until Ichigo said

"Why would you let Rukia dress you in that stupid rabbits pajamas"

"Damnit Ichigo" She hissed. O became angry all over again

"Why am I wearing this?! And does Uncle Ace know where I am?!"

"You weren't awake on the trip here?" Renji piped up

"No, Im pretty sure I was drugged then Aunt Rukia knocked me out again when I started to wake up"

"Let me get this straight, my Captain and best friend kidnapped you?!"

"Basically". Renji and Ichigo looked at the pair. Byakuya glared right back while Rukia fiddled with her clothes. Before anyone could say something else Yoruichi entered

" Whys it so crowded in here?" She stopped once she saw her son. "Tavy?" Her voice quivered. He was looking at his pajama bottoms with distaste, trying to figure out why his aunt had chosen them of all things

"Yeah?" He answered without looking up. The next thing he felt was arms around him. When she pulled away he said "MOM!" And hugged her again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ichigo mumbled to Renji who nodded in agreement.

"Kisuke you brought him" Yoruichi said

"Technically Byakuya and Rukia did. They kidnapped him" He waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

"WHAT?! YOU KIDNAPPED HIM?!"

"That's generally what its called when you take someone without their permission" The captain replied.

"You do know that's against human laws?"

"And?"

"Stop being a smartass Byakuya! Who'd you take him from?"

"Uncle Ace" Her son said quietly. It took a few minutes for her to put the pieces together but once she did her face lit up in anger.

"It was still wrong"

"And you would have rather I left him there?" His voice rose a little, indicating he was getting upset himself.

"There had to have been another way" She crossed her arms "You shouldve taken me with you"

"Anything else that you feel I did wrong?" He asked in a not so nice tone. Everyone froze, watching the scene even Ururu who had just walked in from sweeping the front.

"You know what Little Byakuya…"

"Stop" O said

"Its not my fault you're a cold bastard". Rukia sucked in a breath. Ichigo's eyes widened. Renji was trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Really? That is not what you thought a few days ago"

"Stop" O said louder but not enough that they heard

"How dare you! I'll kick your ass back to that snobby family of yours! They're the reason you kept our son a secret!"

"Yoruichi. Be careful of what you say" He growled.

"Or what?!"

"STOP!" Octavian shouted. At that same moment light bulbs exploded and electrical sockets hissed.

"Tavy" Yoruichi stepped back because flowing around him was a bluish-white light. His eyes had become pupil less. His long hair was flying above him.

"What is that?" Ichigo felt the hairs on his arm stand up. It felt like there was static all over him.

"This is what you guys used to do when I was younger. I don't want to hear it anymore" In the blink of an eye Octavian was gone.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo jumped up. Renji seeing the shock on his captains face turn to worry, decided to take action.

"Ichigo, Rukia lets go find him". The two nodded before following him out the door.

"Interesting" Kisuke walked away whispering to Tessai while Ururu quietly went back outside. Yoruichi turned to Byakuya whose gaze was on the table.

"We have to stop this" he whispered.

"I know"

* * *

Meanwhile Renji, Ichigo and Rukia had ditched their gigais and were now searching for Octavian. None had been able to get a fix on his spiritual energy. No one brought up the small fight that had just happened. Ichigo didn't feel it was right to joke about it. Rukia was worried about how it would affect her nephew and Renji wondered how many times O had actually seen/heard them fight/argue. They had been travelling together when Renji finally stopped atop a large building

"Guys we'll cover more ground if we split".

"Ok, we meet back at the shop in one hour" Ichigo said before running off. Rukia went in another direction while Renji went in yet another. The red head honestly hoped he didn't find the kid first. It would be better if he talked to Ichigo who was around his age or Rukia who was his aunt. As luck would have it however he sensed a faint spiritual energy. Sighing, he followed it until he came to a small ice cream shop with tables outside. O was sitting at one, poking his ice cream with a spoon. He had managed to change into some different clothes, a plain white shirt and shorts. Renji waited until his gigai found him then he jumped back into the body. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he shuffled over to Octavian, taking a seat across from him. For a few minutes he didn't acknowledge his presence. Renji decided then that he may as well get some ice cream since it was an abnormally warm fall day. When he came back O finally said

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're ok" He started eating his hot fudge sundae.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the Sixth"

"My Dad's division?"

"Yep". There was a pause then he said

"Im not gonna tell you my life story"

"I don't expect you to"

"Then what was the point in coming here?"

"I already told you, to make sure you're ok". The younger man studied Renji for a few seconds before saying

"You're different"

"I know" Renji had finished his sundae and was now eating some of Octavian's. He started to get up to leave when the lieutenant said

"You don't have to tell me whats wrong or anything like that but if you need someone to talk to while you're here, I'll listen"

"Thanks Rainy"

"Renji"

"Whatever" He grinned. Renji rolled his eyes "Hey has anyone ever told you that your hair looks like a pineapple?"

"Don't start"

"So they have?" As the older man started cursing Octavian laughed but he stopped when he saw a man in a dark suit not too far away walking over. "Shit" He mumbled

"What?"

"We gotta go"

"Why?"

"Hey Octavian" The man in the suit called, smiling. He took a step back.

"Renji we need to go now" With that he ran off. The red head was shocked for a moment but ran after him.

"Target spotted. Running towards you James" The man whispered into an earpiece

"Roger that, we'll get him" Came the response.

Octavian and Renji had been running for a couple of minutes when the dark haired boy stopped and looked around.

"What the hell was that about?" Renji came to a stop beside him.

"Some guys are after me " he answered absentmindedly

"What guys? I didn't see anybody" O finally saw two men across the street coming towards them

"Those guys" He said. Renji followed his gaze, finally seeing them. "Cant lead them back to Uncle Kisuke's shop" Then the two ran off again. Renji took notice that Octavian was quite acrobatic. He jumped over a couple of girls playing, slid down a rail, did a front flip over a small dog, you get the picture. In other words it was something unexpected. O finally slid to a stop on a playground. Looking around he saw two police officers.

"I feel like Im in a fuckin Nike commercial" He grumbled

"Why cant we kick their asses?" Renji huffed next to him

"Because we wouldn't win. I've got a plan though. Hey, come here" He called to a trio of boys around eight or nine. The walked over.

"Yeah? What do you want?" One stepped out of the group. He wore a scowl on his face and reminded Renji of Ichigo.

"You gentlemen wanna do me a favor?"

"What is it?" The boy asked suspiciously "We're not 'posed to talk to strangers"

"Well this stranger will pay each of you twenty bucks each, since all I have on me is American dollars, to go over to those officers and tell them those two creeps…" He motioned over to the men in suits walking briskly over to them "made you sit on their laps". The boys grinned

"We can do better than that"

"So it's a deal?"

"Yep". Octavian quickly gave each of them the money then grabbed Renji's arm. They hid in the nearest tree. When the men came to where they had just been, the officers came walking over with the little boys.

"That's them sir" One cried "They made us do things"

"Don't let 'em get us" Another wailed.

"They made me sit in their laps!" The last one had real tears running down his cheeks.

"If you two will come with us, we have some questions" An officer said

"We didn't do anything" One man tried to protest but the officers weren't hearing it. They dragged the men away with the boys crying behind them the whole time.

"That was… interesting" Renji couldn't think of a better term to use. Octavian simply grinned before he took off running once more.

* * *

By the time they made it back the sun had long ago set. The shop was dark and quiet. It appeared everyone had gone to bed. Renji yawned and mumbled good night before heading to his room. Octavian shuffled to his own. It was the exact same room he used to stay in when he was younger. He heard his phone start to vibrate so he grabbed it from his pocket. He flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Its about time" Ace's voice said "I tried calling you earlier"

"They're here"

"In Japan?"

"Yeah"

"Its out of their jurisdiction, did they see you?"

"Chased me and this other guy all over town"

"I see, do your parents know?"

"No and how'd you find out Im with them?"

"Government put a GPS device in your phone. I had Drew hack the system. Plus I knew Byakuya would try something"

"Are you coming here?"

"Not yet, have a few other things to take care of but until I do keep yourself in check Octavian. You causing some disaster is what they're waiting for"

"You mean me putting ten of their best guys in the hospital wasn't reason enough?" He heard his uncle laugh softly

"Just be careful"

"I will"

"And dont lose your temper"

"Too late" Octavian mumbled as he hung up.

* * *

Yoruichi was supposed to be training and getting prepared for the upcoming war every minute she got but instead she found herself watching Octavian sleep. She'd already run into Renji that morning who told her how he found him, leaving out the part that they had been chased by weirdos. He didnt want her to freak out. Then he and Rukia went off to school with Ichigo. Byakuya had to report back to the Head Captain leaving Yoruichi with a chance to spend some time with her child and she had quite the day planned out for them. However she took those quiet moments to sneak over to his bed, lying down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She had missed so much these past six years. She made a mental note to kick Ace and Harmony's asses when she saw them next time. Yoruichi knew Octavian was going to have a heart attck finding her next to him but she didnt care, she was just happy to have her child again.

**a/n- im so proud of myself. ive been posting chapters pretty quick, at least for me. i cant believe im only on chapter eight. i got that idea with the little boys from the tv show Burn Notice, thought it was a very funny scene when i saw it. just a warning, i dont usually right long stories so this may be over within another few chapters or so. thanks to the core group who regularly review (you know who you are) cus im basically finishing this for you guys. :)**


	9. Who exactly is after Octavian?

It was a Sunday afternoon at the shop. Kisuke was holed up in a room doing who knows what. Jinta and Ururu had taken off to play with Karin and Yuzu. Tessai was helping Kisuke and Byakuya had yet to return. Octavian meanwhile had been dragged off by Rukia to see the town. Yoruichi had wanted to come along but decided that Rukia might want her own time with her nephew. The past few days had calmed down compared to when he'd first arrived. She had spent most of her time with him, questioning him about everything until Renji or Ichigo popped up wanting to train with her. Yoruichi had allowed her son to watch but didn't even think to see if he wanted to try. The last time she checked he'd been deathly afraid of Byakuya's zanpakuto though that had been some years before. She was now rummaging through his bags, trying to see if there was anything else she'd missed. At the bottom of one bag she found a silver camcorder with some cords next to it. Rukia had mentioned that she had grabbed a silver thing not knowing what it was. Yoruichi was pretty tech savy, so she knew what the cords were for. Jumping up she ran into Kisuke's bedroom and hooked up the small electronic to his nice sized flat screened, hi def tv. Once that was accomplished she turned everything on and sat comfortably on the bed to watch.

"_Is this thing on? Oh it is" A voice said. The screen opened onto a field. A soccer game was in session_ _The stands were filled with fans cheering on their team. _

"_Why do you have O's camcorder?" A female voice said. It swirled to a red head with a short haircut and freckles on her face. She was scowling._

"_He told me to hold it" The person behind it answered._

"_Whatever, don't break it"_

"_Shit you know Ms. Harmony can get him a new one"_

"_That's besides the point"_

"_Hey where's Remy? I know Angel had detention"_

"_Said he'd miss this one, didn't elaborate". Suddenly the crowd started cheering wildly_

"_O just scored on that dumbass!" Someone shouted._

"_He's the only reason you'll see all of us at these games" Another added referring to the football team. Many agreed, especially since pretty much all of them didnt think soccer was a significant sport. It didnt matter that it was popular in the rest of the world.  
_

"_Hey loser!" The camera turned to a group of guys sitting not too far below them._

"_Ignore them Drew"The girl said next to him._

"_They start it, Im gonna finish it Jazzy"_

"_I know you hear me Andrew!"_

"_Shouldn't you idiots be watching the Wiggles or whatever shit it is you do?"_

"_Ha,ha"_

"_I thought it was funny"_

"_Fuck you man"_

"_No that's what I did with your girlfriend last night"_

"_DREW!" Jazzy started to laugh._

"_OH SHIT!" A guy sitting next to them said. Much of the crowd that heard the exchange started laughing._

"_You're dead!"_

"_Lets go Jazzy before the dumb squad gets up here" He said._

"_Turn that thing off first and don't break it". The screen went black._

So far from what Yoruichi could gather, her son was some sports star while his friends had potty mouths. She waited until the next one came up.

"_Say something Aunt Harmony" Octavian said. Harmony was sitting at a large desk looking over some papers. She wore a pinstriped pant suit with her hair clipped up._

"_Go away"_

"_Why?"_

"_Go bother your friends"_

_"Im hiding out from Coach"_

"_You come here every time. He knows that"_

"_Still, its nice to be away from him" He walked over to a large window and looked down. Focusing the camera on the cars below "If I want to, can I go see Mom and Dad this summer?"_

"_You cant just pop up there, but Im sure we could work something out"_

"_Why didn't you and Mom like each other?"_

"_I thought she was a snobby brat while she thought I was an arrogant bitch. Besides I don't like any of the nobility"_

"_Except me" A voice said _

"_DAMN IT UNCLE ACE! DON'T DO THAT!" The camera turned to Ace who was standing calmly next to him._

"_You have such a foul mouth. I don't know where you get it from"_

"_Sure you don't"_

"_By the way I ran into your coach. I told him to come up"_

"_WHY?!". Before he could answer, the man burst thru the door._

"_Shin lets go! We got a game to prepare for!"_

"_But…"_

"_Lets go!" He grabbed his star player by the arm. The camera swirled around as Octavian tossed it to his uncle. It came to focus on Ace's spray painted shirt that he was wearing. When the door was shut behind them Harmony said_

"_We cant keep doing this Acuzio, if we send him back they'll simply go after him. It'll be easier for them to get him when he's off U.S. soil"_

"_I know"_

"_And there's nothing a shinigami can do to stop them. They're always one step ahead. They even have a plan to stop Aizen should they fail"  
"We'll think of something" The screen then cut off._

Things were getting more interesting. Yourichi needed to know who was after her child. She was getting ready to watch whatever was next when Byakuya appeared in the doorway. She quickly turned the tv off. He still wore his uniform and the hairpiece which meant he hadn't gotten his gigai yet. He eyed Yoruichi suspiciously.

"Should I even ask what you were doing?"

"No". There was a short silence between them then he turned to go "Wait Byakuya" He stopped but didn't face her. "I know we've had our differences but we do have a son . We need to at least be civil for his sake" She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them "How did it even get to this point?"

"I have wondered that myself. There was a time when I loved you Yoruichi, I still do". She looked up sharply to find him standing above her. He took one of her hands and brushed his lips over it.

"Byakuya" She said sternly "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I had time to think while back in the Seireitei. All of those reasons that I had not to marry you…they don't seem important anymore"

"What are you saying? We're complete opposites"

"So?"

"Im supposed to be banished. You didn't want to break anymore rules…". He leaned down until their foreheads touched

"Yoruichi I'm tired of thinking about others or the duties I must uphold. All I want is to make you my wife like I should have done and take care of our son"

"Byakuya, you're serious?"

"After the war I will step down as captain. That is how serious I am". Yoruichi hadn't cried in a very long time but tears started to spring into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you marry me Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Yes" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. They remained like that for a few minutes until they heard

"Um…this is sorta awkward". They pulled apart to see Ichigo standing in the doorway scratching his head "Lets pretend I wasn't even here…yeah" He scooted away. Yoruichi laughed softly and pulled Byakuya back down into a kiss.

* * *

A few hours later Octavian had returned from his tour around the town with Rukia. He managed to get away when a blond woman, introduced as Rangiku, found them. He was already homesick and was trying to think of a way to say that to his parents without sounding rude. He loved them and wanted to stay with them but at the same time the U.S. had become his home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to think of what to do when he walked into the kitchen to find his dad cooking. He had come to learn over the years that his dad only cooked when he was very happy about something. Though his face didn't say it, Octavian knew. He grinned

"What are you so happy about Dad?". Byakuya stopped cutting some vegetables and looked at his son

"What makes you say that?". O rolled his eyes

"You can tell me now or I'll figure it out on my own and believe me it wont take long"

"That cockiness, you did not get that from me" He smiled

"Hangin around Uncle Ace too much, now come on and tell me" He took a seat on a counter across from Byakuya.

"I proposed to your mother"

"What did she say?"

"Yes" There was a slight pause before Octavian's grin got bigger "Go Dad! Does this mean you guys will move to the U.S. now?"

"Octavian" His son did not understand the whole point of kidnapping "You will remain here"

"But…". Byakuya narrowed his eyes

"We will not have this discussion again". At that moment Rukia came prancing in, seeing her victim she said

"Octavian lets go to the park"

"Dad and Mom are getting married" He simply answered before hoping off the counter to leave. He could feel the death glare his father was giving him as he walked out. His grin was back when he heard Rukia screaming and clapping.

* * *

Octavian was going on his second week there. For the first half Rukia and Yoruichi had smothered him then something happened (no one told him what) and everyone went back to serious training. Byakuya was there off and on. Currently he was back in the Soul Society. Seeing an attachment forming between his son and Renji, he left the lieutenant specific orders to watch over Octavian. The dark haired boy had already gained a reputation as not taking anything seriously and loved to pull pranks, in other words the exact opposite of his father. It was rare that O stayed still for long so going to Ichigo's school wasn't working out too well. He had been introduced as Rukia's nephew to which many had wanted to know exactly how old her brother was but Rukia smiled and avoided answering the question. Back at home his teachers understood to some extent how restless he could be so they gave him extra work. The teachers he had didnt understand that, neither did Ichigo or Rukia. In class he would tap his finger impatiently and stare out the window. He had only been there a few days but already a teacher wanted to meet with his parents. In fact Octavian was now sitting in a tree outside the building looking at his video camera (aka skipping class).

"_Remy hold it still" Drew came into view. His brown hair was messy as if he just woke up. His jeans had holes in them as did his shirt but he didn't care._

"_I got it" Remy's calm voice answered. _

"_Ok bring it over here". The camera moved until Remy came to a stop outside the school building "Alright when O comes out we're gonna blast his ass for shooting diet coke all over yesterday" Drew motioned for some guys hidden behind some bushes on the other side. They nodded and took position. Drew motioned for Remy to go behind a tree. Everything was still and quiet until the bell rang. As predicted Octavian was the first one out on his skateboard._

"_NOW!" Drew shouted. Suddenly all the guys hiding came out and started to shoot their water guns. O fell onto the ground. The camera lens got water droplets on it as Remy recorded. Finally Drew held up a hand to stop. They all walked closer._

"_DUDE THAT'S NOT O!" A blond shouted._

"_Shit!" Drew started to yell for his guys to take cover but it was too late. Octavian and the soccer team came out of parked cars, trees, from behind fences and even from the building. Drew's team got soaked. Remy started laughing as he tried to take cover himself. He wiped some of the water off the lens._

"_Damn soccer players!" Someone screamed._

Octavian laughed at the memory. It took Drew weeks to come up with something better to get him back. He fast forwarded it to another one.

_The camera sat on a desk. Remy sat on a bed in the background writing something. Jazzy was leaning back in a chair playing Halo 3 with Drew while Octavian sat on the floor listening to his ipod. Suddenly there was a scratch at the window. Remy got up and opened it. A very dirty Angel climbed thru. His usual well kept hair was a mess. His clothes had mud and grass stains on them One of his shirt sleeves was stained with blood. He fell in a heap to the floor. _

"_What the hell man?" Remy looked him over "Jaz get me a wet towel and some bandages if you find em" She jumped up and raced out the room. Drew put his controller down and tapped Octavian who finally saw what was going on_. _They crowded around him. Jazzy came back with the supplies and handed them to Remy who started to clean a deep cut on Angel's arm._

"_What happened?" Drew asked quietly._

"_They…" Angel gritted his teeth as alcohol was applied. "Threatened to deport my family if I didn't go back with them._

"_You fought them by yourself? You shouldve called us" Jazzy pushed a strand of hair out of his face. _

"_I couldn't let my family go back there, its too dangerous"_

"_Did you take out any of their guys?" Octavian asked._

"_A couple but they're getting better. One of these days we're gonna have to back whether we want to or not"_

"_Like hell we will. Remember we promised each other that we wouldn't let that happen"_

"_O , you're naïve if you think they're going to just leave us be. We're too valuable to them"_

"_What they're doing has to be unconstitutional" Jazzy stated, she was the political/history lover out of the group._

"_We need to come up with a plan, just us. We'll send them a statement"_

"_Do we involve your aunt or uncle?" Drew asked_

"_No, this is something we need to do"_

"_You're the youngest out of all of us Octavian. You always want to hit back if someone pushes you. I don't know if we can keep doing that" Remy finally spoke up._

"_Then what are we supposed to do?!"_

"_I don't know" He sighed._

"_Hey man, your camera was on" Drew said._

"_Shit" Octavian mumbled before snapping his fingers. The screen went black._

"What are you doing?" O looked down to see Renji staring up at him, a frown on his face. The younger boy sighed before putting his camera in his pocket and resting his head against the tree.

"Kick rocks Renji"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Fuck off"

"You little brat! Come down here and say that to my face". Octavian simply flicked him off. It was always fun to mess with the red head. Honestly O wasn't completely sure why he became friends with him so fast, he thought it might have to do with the fact that Renji reminded him of his best friend Remy (even their names are similar).

"Look kid you need to be down here in class"

"Why do you call me that?". Confusion clouded Renji's face

"What do you mean?"

"You call me 'kid' but you never call Ichigo that and I'm a year older". It was Renji's turn to grin

"Thats because you're immature as hell". Before Octavian could retort, the cry of a hollow was heard. Renji ate a piece of soul candy and jumped out of his gigai. Octavian followed him. They raced threw the town until they came to an abandoned old building. When O stepped on a branch Renji's head snapped around

"What are you doing here?!"

"You might need help"

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to provide it" He snorted walking in. That was another thing that bothered the young soccer star. No one thought he'd be of any help. Byakuya refused to allow him to spar and Yoruichi backed him up. He was tired of everyone thinking he needed to be protected. Sulking he followed Renji inside. The house was dark but not completely since it was daytime and the sun was shining. There were pieces of old furniture. Dust hung in the air. Octavian almost sneezed then they heard the hollow's cry again. It came from upstairs.

"Stay behind me" Renji said sternly. They made it up the stairs. Standing in the hallway was Ulquiorra. Hands in his pockets, no emotion on his face.

"It seems Master Aizen's plan worked as expected"

"Octavian go get the others" Renji took out Zabimaru

"No way, you need help"

"Damnit kid stop arguing with me!"

"No, dont leave Octavian Kuchiki. My Master wants to meet you" In one fluid motion, Ulquiorra sent Renji flying into another room.

"Im so popular" O said sarcastically "Im not going with you"

"Yes you are" He moved to grab him but Octavian grabbed his wrist mid air. He narrowed his eyes

"Im. Not. Going. With. You. If you dont understand Japanese, I can say it in twenty other languages." He pushed him back. Ulquiorra studied him for a moment. He couldnt sense a strong spiritual pressure yet the boy wasnt afraid of him. He decided to test something. Renji made it back just in time to see Ulquiorra shoot a cero at his captains only child. Instead of seeing a lifeless body on the floor, he saw Octavian holding the blast in one hand. A white light surrounded it like a shield. With the flick of a wrist he sent it flying back at Ulquiorra who dodged it so instead it went into the wall. The green eyed hollow suspected there was more to the boy than he thought but before he could attack again, Octavian sent a blast of electricity at him. When the smoke cleared Ulquiorra was gone.

"What did you do?" asked a stunned red head

"I was able to push him onto an electrical current. You cant see it but I can."

"You can ...move on it?"

"Yeah. Dont wanna go into a long scientific explanation but basically because of what I am I can travel or send other people on it". Renji simply plopped down on the floor

"Octavian, that guy nearly killed Ichigo yet you took him out easily"

"I didnt mean to"

"What are you talkin about?! I meant it as a good thing!"

"Sorry, I try not to do anything to stand out. They'll find me. The government wants people like me under their control" He whispered "We're already weapons, they can just train us into the way in which they want to use us"

"Thats who's after you?". He nodded and sat down. "We have to tell your parents"

"NO". Renji was surprised yet again

"Why? This is serious. Now you have Aizen after you"

"I dont care about him, dont tell them about how I beat emo kid or about anything else I said"

"You seem more scared of these government guys than Aizen" Renji got his answer when Octavian looked away "You are more scared of them arent you? What did they do that has a smartass like you so upset?"

"Maybe I'll tell you another day. Please dont tell my mom or dad". The sixth division lieutenant was torn. On one hand he had a duty to tell his captain about this but on the other hand he wanted O to tell his parents himself.

"Look I'll say that Ulquiorra was here but we got away. Thats something I cant keep from them but its up to you to tell them the truth about the other thing, deal?"

"Yeah, thanks Renji"

"Lets go before they start searching for us"

* * *

Kisuke had been in the process of searching the house for Yoruichi to tell her some interesting information that he felt she should know about her son. Unfortunately she was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit!" It was rare for him to curse but this was important. She and Byakuya had to know exactly what they were up against in regards to Octavian. These people could prove to be a worse threat than Sosuke Aizen. He was definitely going to chop Ace into tiny bits for keeping this from him.

* * *

Meanwhile Byakuya and Yoruichi stood outside. A hell butterfly had just appeared in front of them. The voice of the head captain said

"Captain Kuchiki, you are hereby ordered to bring your son to the Seireitei. The elders of your family wish to meet him and I would like to see what Acuzio has done with him since he's been gone. Should your clan's elders approve of the boy, they will offically recognize him as a Kuchiki. You have three days until he needs to be here. That is all" The butterfly flew away. Yoruichi scowled.

"He doesn't need the recognition of your family, mine accepted him the day they found out I was pregnant". Byakuya remained silent, eyes closed in thought and irritation. Yoruichi huffed, crossing her arms "If they hurt him I promise I'll..."

"Kill them" He finished coldly. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his family to do to Octavian what they did to Hisana. He'd make sure of it.

**a/n- the term "kick rocks" is real in case you're wondering. people at my high school used to say it. i dont know where it came from but it was pretty popular.**


	10. Blame it on the alcohol

It was the night before Octavian was to head to the Seireitei. He was exhausted. His mother and aunt had been after him each day after classes. They forced him to practice his manners (he thought his were pretty good), how he should address certain family members, pinched him every time he cursed and threatened him with death should he do it in front of others, etc. The worse was when they made him take out the braids his hair had been in. It was soon a curly mess which Yoruichi and Rukia chased him all over trying to tame. He knew they were trying in their own way to get him prepared but it still annoyed him. On top of that he was becoming more homesick, especially after talking to his friends each day. They all asked endless questions, wondering when he'd be back (his soccer coach especially). Octavian managed to make it to his bed and simply fell on it. He and Renji had managed to keep his secret though it had been hard. He suspected that his dad knew something was up but he hadn't asked. It seemed their story was believed by everyone. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

An hour later Byakuya stopped by his son's room and looked inside. Octavian was tossing and turning. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, contemplating what to do when he began to feel the hairs on his arm stand up. He took another look at O who had settled down but electricity was pouring from him. Byakuya began to feel it pierce his body. He gritted his teeth. Though he wasn't moving as much as before, it was still obvious he was having a nightmare. Without thinking he pulled Octavian into his lap, cradling him. The pain became even worse. He began humming an old Kuchiki song. Gradually the electricity subsided. Byakuya blinked in surprise, it had been a long time since he had done that.

"Byakuya" Renji stood in the doorway, shocked (not literally). His captain had allowed him to use his first name when it was just them. Another way to tell they were becoming better friends. "Byakuya, are you ok?" The other man simply nodded but didn't attempt to put O back on his bed. Renji had happened to be walking by when he saw a faint white/bluish light coming from the room. He stopped in time to see everything. He was glad for the fact that since he and his captain had just been on patrol so both weren't in their gigai yet. He could only how much more painful or deadly that would've been. Neither spoke until Octavian's breathing became normal. Byakuya let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I haven't held him like this since he was little" He said pushing strand of his son's hair out of his face. Renji relaxed slightly. It was still hard to get used to seeing the notorious cold noble of the Sixth Division like this. The man wasn't even completely like this around Yoruichi. Kisuke had told the lieutenant that having children changes everything. Renji agreed. He walked over and sat down on the floor.

"He'd probably die of a heart attack if he woke up" He grinned, remembering what Kisuke had told him of what happened when O had woken to Yoruichi lying next to him. Byakuya smiled too, pulling him closer to him.

"Thank you Renji for befriending him. I know he tends to stay to himself and can be very immature at times"

"Not a big deal, I've actually never become friends with anybody this fast. Rukia thinks its cus I remind O of one of his friends back home. Do you think he's ready for tomorrow?". Byakuya thought carefully before answering

"No, but a part of me does not care. He will have my last name whether they like it or not". His smile faded. "You realize that I know something happened when you escaped from that hollow". Renji didn't even flinch. He knew Byakuya wasn't stupid and would probably be the first one to notice something wasn't right. "Will you tell me what really happened? I find it hard to believe that the two of you managed to get away from someone like that with the minimal cuts and bruises you had"

"I wont"

"Because…"

"I promised him. Its nothing serious. Ulquiorra springing that trap then attacking me was true, so was the whole idea of him trying to take Octavian". Byakuya nodded. He didn't think Renji would tell him but it hadn't hurt to try. He wasn't upset. This wasn't a request/command as a captain to his lieutenant (it definitely made a difference in Renji's answer) but as a friend to another friend. They were silent for several more minutes then Byakuya said

"Urahara had something important to tell Yoruichi and I but a phone call came in and he completely dropped the subject as if he never mentioned it"

"Why do you think he had a change of heart so suddenly?"

"Someone told him to not say anything"

"But that's some timing"

"I know that is why I am sure it was my brother who called him"

"Why?"

"Sometimes there is not an answer to everything Renji. I can not explain it but I simply know that was him". Octavian yawned. His eyes began to open. He saw staring back at him his father then he realized his father was holding him.

Out front Yoruichi and Toshiro were going over some things. The young captain was to take over patrols for Byakuya and Renji. Ichigo sat off to the side with Rukia playing a card game. The lovely peace of the evening was interrupted by a string of curses coming from none other than Octavian

"SHIT DAD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!WHAT THE HELL? CANT I SLEEP NORMAL AROUND HERE!! DAMNIT RENJI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING?! ITS NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

The next afternoon found Octavian, Byakuya, Yoruichi and Rukia in a large, beautiful room for receiving guests. Renji had come with them back to the Soul Society but had gone to his division's offices. Ichigo had wanted to come too but Yoruichi had been stern in saying no. She felt it would already look suspicious enough with Renji and Rukia gone who were in his classes. Yoruichi glanced at her son who had a scowl on his face. He was dressed fine, it was his hair she was worried about. Not knowing what to do with it she finally gave up, leaving it. It was still slightly curly from the braids. She started to tap her foot impatiently. They next had to go see her family and then there was supposed to be a celebration tonight for her and Byakuya's engagement. How they found out, she had no idea though she suspected it was one of her loud mouthed sisters who Yoruichi had snuck to see some days before. She groaned in annoyance.

"Are you ok Yoruichi-san?" Rukia asked sitting across from her.

"Just perfect". At that moment the doors opened. Four men walked in, all old except one. The three of them stood (Octavian had to be kicked by his aunt who was next to him) and bowed.

"Byakuya, its nice to have you home" One man with glasses said. Out of the four, Octavian decided he seemed the nicest. "Congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you Uncle" He answered.

"And this must be your son! He's the spitting image of you! How are you young man?"

"Fine, thanks" O tried to have the same impassive look on his face as his dad.

"Rukia, its been some time since I last saw you. Every time I'm here, you're not"

"Im sorry"

"Don't apologize, its not your fault!" He laughed. Seeing Yoruichi he said

"Ms. Shihoin, its nice to see you". She smiled in acknowledgement "I guess I should introduce myself and the others to you little Octavian" He turned back to the boy. "I am Kuchiki Aki. Your father and aunt's uncle, well one of them. These two men behind me are their other ones, Hideki…" He gestured to a man with a stern expression on his face "and Ichiro" He motioned towards a man with gray hair and a look of arrogance about him. "The young one standing next to him is his son Masaru". Masaru gave off an air that he'd rather be anywhere else. Octavian instantly disliked him.

"I dont understand why you want to have this…boy recognized now. He does not even carry himself as a Kuchiki should" Masaru sneered. His father chuckled next to him. "See, even my father agrees. Dear cousin you should send him with the Shihoin's. You have already brought enough embarrassment". Byakuya tensed. Rukia dropped her eyes to the floor while Yoruichi had to keep from punching him. Octavian looked around confusedly. Rukia had explained there were higher members of the Kuchiki family who were able to speak freely without fear because of their prominent position but Octavian still didn't think that was a good enough reason for someone to insult his dad. Seeing no one moving to do anything he started to but was stopped by Rukia's hand on his shoulder.

"If you are finished Masaru then we will leave. I have more important matters to attend to" Byakuya started to walk away. Yoruichi and Rukia followed. Octavian walked up to Masaru

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Im gonna kick your ass next time my Dad isn't around. Just thought you should know that" Octavian said boldly. Aki had to hold a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Hideki, who had been quiet and severe, looking up to that point, actually grinned. Masaru and his father were too shocked to say anything. O flicked him off before racing to catch up with his parents.

* * *

In Karakura, Ichigo was on his way home when. Having Toshiro and Rangiku in town wasn't as fun as Renji and Rukia. Heck even Octavian had proven to be entertaining and had been keeping him out of boredom but now that wasn't the case. He had declined Keigo's offer to go meet some women. Chad was helping a neighbor of his. Uryu was sewing some things for a few classmates. Orihime had gone off with Tatsuki. So now he had nothing to do.

"What the fuck do I do now?" He mumbled. He was so absorbed in his predicament that he ran into someone "Shit, Im sorry!"

"Its cool". Standing in front of him was a brown skinned young man who didn't seem more than a couple of years older than himself. He wore jeans dark colored jeans that were held up by a belt with white outlines of robots on it. He wore a white tank that had a picture of a smiley face on it. A black bandanna was tied around his neck. His dark eyes were scanning the area around him as if he were looking for someone.

"Lookin for someone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah actually, maybe you can help" He turned his attention to Ichigo "There was a guy, maybe a year or so younger than me, goin to the high school here I think. His name's Octavian Shihoin. Is there any chance that you know him or have heard of him?"

"Maybe, why?". The older boy let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand over his closely cut hair.

"I need to find him. Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Rembrandt. Friends call me Remy" He held out a hand. Ichigo took it.

"Im Ichigo. Octavian's talked about you". Remy broke out in a grin.

"That dumbass didn't answer when I called him. You know where he is?"

"Well…." Ichigo tried to think of a way to phrase it

"I doubt he's still in town Remy" A man walked up who looked a little like Byakuya but had a short, spiky hair cut and wasn't as pale.

"And who are you?"

"Call me Ace, now where the hell did Little Byakuya go?"

* * *

Octavian was currently sitting at a elegant bar back in the Kuchiki house. He had just finished seeing his grandparents, Yoruichi's parents. He used to see them all the time when he was younger but Yamamoto put a stop to that so it had been a very happy reunion. His grandmother had nearly hugged him to death while his grandfather hadn't said anything but smiled and patted him on the head. Everything was going great until his mom's sisters came in. They pounced before he could say hi, smothering him with hugs and kisses. All three were younger than Yoruichi but acted like old ladies with all the attention they gave him. He promised he could hear his dad laughing softly off to the side. He had managed to get away and was now drinking some fruit juice. The bartender was talking to someone else. Octavian was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice it was Masaru. The elder Kuchiki then walked up and took a seat next to him. There was no way he was going to allow his cousin's mistake to be recognized or even for there to be a possibility of him becoming the next head of the family.

"Hello…Octavian". O simply glanced at him before taking another sip of his drink. "I wanted to offer an olive branch"

"Why?"

"Things have just been going on and I took out my anger on you and your father. I think it will be good for you to be officially apart of the family"

"Thanks I think"

"When is your visit with the Head Captain?"

"In about thirty minutes. Im sorta nervous"

"You'll do fine. Well I have to get going. Meetings and what not" He stood up

"See ya then"

"Bye" Masaru smirked at the bartender as he walked away. The trouble with some children, he mused, is that they're too trusting.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Renji found Octavian still at the bar. By now a few other people were there but most were headed to the private training grounds on the estate where the test would be administered. Renji had been on his way there when a panicked Rukia had told him they couldn't find Octavian. She said they'd searched everywhere. It was by coincidence that he overheard a couple of servants talking about a very drunk Octavian. He walked up and said uncertainly

"Octavian?". The boy looked at him with a piercing stare. His face was emotionless, he didn't seem drunk. Renji scratched his head then looked at the drink in O's hand. "How many did you have?" No answer. So he turned to the bartender who shrugged

"Don't look at me. I just got here. I've been giving him the fruit drinks. If he's wasted it happened before I started". The red head nodded

"Come on kid, we gotta go". Octavian got up. If it weren't for the slight wobble, Renji wouldn't have known he was drunk; in fact it was hard to tell anyway. O wasn't showing the signs that typical people do. He along with every one else was about to get a taste of why Ace never let O drink wine on New Year's or why the government severely punished any idiot who gave him a drink, whether accident or not.

* * *

Yamamoto refused to allow Octavian to spar against Byakuya which was the test. Everyone had gathered outside, on the training grounds. Kuchikis, Shihoins, other captains and their lieutenants. All wanted to see what he could do. The head captain was already annoyed because he was late then he smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Im sorry Captain Kuchiki but I will not allow this" He stated. Murmurs went through the crowd "Your child is drunk, am I correct Lieutenant Abarai?". Renji looked at Octavian, who was still slightly wobbly and nodded. "Then this test is canceled"

"I am sure that I speak for my family when I say that this is disgraceful and we want nothing to do with him" Masaru said. There were murmurs of agreements from the Kuchiki's.

"You guys are so stuck up!" A Shihoin shouted "We'll be more than happy for him to KEEP our name!" Shouts of agreement came up from that side.

"I'm sorry Dad" Octavian mumbled. Byakuya didn't answer immediately but O could tell he was upset.

"Go to your mother, I have nothing to say to you" He finally answered coldly. Renji started to follow but Byakuya stopped him "Remain here Lieutenant". Octavian caught tidbits of people whispering about him. He hadn't meant to drink like that, in fact he had no idea he was even drinking alcohol. He did the one thing he had never wanted to do, disappoint his father. He stuck his hands in his pockets and made it to Yoruichi who seemed slightly upset with him too but she grabbed one of his hands. Rukia came up next to him and grabbed the other

"Thanks Aunt Rukia" He said quietly

"We all make mistakes" She answered "But this is funny because Ace warned me to make sure you don't drink any alcohol" Rukia was about to continue when a man came walked up to the head captain. Octavian became stood as still as a statue as he watched him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, right?" He asked. He was older man with steel gray hair and matching eyes. He wore the attire of a shinigami but it was obvious he wasn't one. "You can just call me James" Before he could get more out, a white blast of electricity sent him flying backwards.

"Octavian!" Yoruichi shouted.

"WHOA where'd he learn to do that?" Captain Zaraki said. Byakuya was about to send his son inside when he saw his face, Octavian didn't seem sad anymore. Instead a angered expression had replaced all the emotions from before.

"Captain Kuchiki, control your child" Yamamoto said. He turned to the man who was getting up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but he isn't. Octavian you know exactly why I'm here. Sending a few of my best men to the hospital is not a way to make me happy"

"It was an accident but what about you threatening Angel's family?"

"Believe me, I had nothing to do with that" They faced each other for a few minutes until Yamamoto said

"How do the two of you know each other?"

"I helped train him" James snapped his fingers and immediately a group of guys dressed in black surrounded Octavian "Yama, do you mind if I call you that? This boy is dangerous right now"

"He's drunk now get away from my son" Yoruichi took a step forward.

"You see, alcohol has a different effect on him than most people. When he consumes it, his skills, reflexes improve. He becomes a much better fighter. Our doctors have yet to figure out why this is but anyway, subdue him" He ordered.

"You think I will allow you to touch him?" Byakuya asked.

"No so that's why I'm doing this" He put his hand into the air. A clear, crystal like dome enveloped him, his men and Octavian. Renji attacked it with Zabimaru but it didn't even crack. "It's a very strong ice shield, that's the element I control. I seriously doubt any of you can break through it". Indeed the head captain himself tried but couldn't. Meanwhile Octavian was holding his own against the five guys attacking him. He moved fast. One guy aimed a punch at him but Octavian caught it and twisted his arm then kicked him away. Another was using very sharp knifes. He took aim and threw them at his target but O dodged all four of them and caught the fifth one sending it back to its owner who howled in pain once it pierced his leg. It was only a matter of minutes before he took out the rest. All were lying on the ground, either unconscious or groaning in pain. O fixed his gaze on James who simply took out a cigar.

"Octavian where did you learn to do that?!" Yoruichi asked from the other side of the ice. He shrugged.

"You haven't told your parents about what you've been up to?" James lit his cigar. The boy didn't answer "Then I guess this might seem strange" He looked over to the crowd. "Strange Mr. Kuchiki, I thought your brother would've explained this or even your son" Without waiting for a reply he continued "Your child is under contract to the United States government.

"Who are you people?" Yamamoto calmly asked

"We're part of a group that investigates/protects the American people from things like hollows and other creatures you may have heard about but didn't think existed. I cant tell you who we fall under, that's classified but I can say that we've been around since the founding of our country."

"That still doesn't explain why you are after the child of one of my captains"

"Octavian has a unique ability. He can control an element, a rare element. For years there have been humans who can do this. Something like the Quincy's" He smiled at the surprise that crossed a few faces. "Yes we know about them, in fact some of our most powerful people have been Quincy's. Judging from your faces, I'm going to assume that you all thought you had wiped them out. We've known about you all for some time too but we didn't interfere. There are more…dangerous things that we've had to keep in check. Octavian was part of a crop of kids that not only controlled an element but had another special talent. Maybe he can tell you about it later. This program was started to protect not just Americans but humans in general, the fact that you have a traitor running around wanting to destroy things makes our actions more reasonable but I didn't come here to give a speech or to take Octavian back. I know in time he will return on his own. He's not the first to run away and he wont be the last" He focused his gaze on the dark haired boy "What you see as wrong now will make sense later. Every person who has 'quit' has always returned"

"What did you come here for then if not for him?" Yamamoto put a reassuring hand on Byakuya's shoulder who was showing signs of wanting to kill the man.

"Just to warn you Yamamoto" He turned back to him and took the cigar out of his mouth "We are watching you. Should you screw up and allow this rogue reaper of yours to escape we WILL finish the job. I guarantee it but we'll no longer trust you to protect us. Its time you all learned that humans have evolved. To what extent, you'll have to wait and see" He looked around at his men who had mostly recovered. He nodded at them. They stood and seemed to simply fade away.

"I see you guys got that to work" O said referring to how the men had left.

"Yeah, its amazing what a few million dollars of research will get you" James gave a mocking bow to the crowd before disappearing too. Octavian fell to his knees and punched the ground hard enough that it cracked.

"Octavian" Rukia called to him but he wasn't listening "How do we break this ice?!"

"You know its interesting" Mayuri started to say "that you cant really sense any spiritual pressure from him, not even a little"

"Yes I noticed that too" Junshiro agreed. As they started to talk the ice began to crack until finally it shattered sending pieces flying everywhere. Many cried out in alarm and tried to shield themselves. Byakuya shun-poed in front of his son. Sensing his presence, Octavian said

"Im sorry Dad, I thought keeping this from you and Mom would make things easier. That's why Uncle Ace never told you everything". Byakuya knelt and placed a hand on Octavian's shoulder.

"I apologize also. I should not have acted the way I did earlier"

"Come on, that was normal. You thought I got drunk on purpose"

"And you didn't…"

"No. At first I was drinking this fruity thing. Masaru was there, he saw me"

"Was he now?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed, he was going to have a talk with his cousin later. O lifted his head up

"Sorry if I disappointed you today". His father rested his forehead against his own and closed his eyes

"You angered me but you did not disappoint, never think that"

"Love you Dad"

"Love you too Octavian" Byakuya didn't care that there was a crowd of people watching nor did he care what they thought.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's so cute! A father/son bonding moment!" Someone shouted. Both turned to see Harmony wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. Ace stood next to her, rolling his own. Remy was off to the side talking on his cell phone, how he got reception there, Octavian didn't know.

"Dad?" He looked back up at his father who gave a nod. Then O was off. Remy didn't have to react as his best friend tackled him.

"Harmony what are you doing here?!" Yoruichi and Harmony had never liked each though neither could remember the exact reason as to why.

"Whats that? I cant understand you dear, all I hear is MOOOOOOO!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

"Sweetie I may be gorgeous and smart but I don't talk cow"

"THAT'S IT!" It took all of Yoruichi's sisters to hold her back. Harmony simply laughed and continued teasing her. Ichigo popped up next to Renji

"What are you doing here?!"

"Came with Ace, you know he's a lot nicer than Byakuya"

"Whose the guy with the bandanna around his neck?"

"Remy, one of his friends" They watched as Rukia walked over to the two, talking excitedly. "Rukia met him when they were in America". Aki Kuchiki put an arm around Ace and laughed as he announced

"Lets go inside and celebrate the engagement of my nephew and Ms. Yoruichi Shihoin" Shouts of agreement went up from the crowd as everyone turned to go inside. Byakuya stood up.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" He heard a female voice say quietly but when he turned around no one was there.

**a/n- one more chapter i think and this story will be done. also in case you didnt notice, i named remy after the famous painter . i just like that name for some reason. woot its march madness! though i am slightly depressed because the Ohio State Buckeyes didnt step up and make it out of the first round. oh well, maybe next year....**


	11. War and a mini mystery

Octavian was sitting on a couch in his principal's office in between Renji and Rukia while his parents, Ace and Harmony talked with her. Harmony had thought it'd be a good idea once they had gotten to the city for them to see Octavian's school. Renji had come simply because he wanted to get on a plane. The entire time he and Rukia were super excited. Both kept looking out the window and pointing things out, like a cloud (O had wanted to kill himself when they started going crazy over clouds). Unfortunately Octavian had to sit in between them so you can imagine what he went through. Remy got lucky and ended up sitting with Harmony and Ace. A light snoring brought him out of his thoughts. He felt Rukia's head against his shoulder. For a moment he wished he could've gone with Remy who once the plane had touched down, had to go with his dad. That had been a couple of days ago. Octavian smiled as he remembered the party. The younger ones in the Kuchiki family started to talk to him. In fact he became friends with several. Remy seemed to like Renji well enough. The two spent most of the time talking and from time to time made comments about how immature O was to which the younger boy vehemently denied but it didn't matter. Rukia had questioned Octavian on Masaru then raced back to Ace and Byakuya. O watched as his uncle walked up to his cousin and put an arm around him then started talking to him. By the time Ace finished, Masaru was so scared that he actually left the party. O then spent a good deal of the time running from Capatain Zaraki, who wanted to fight him, and his mom's crazy sisters. Ichigo at one point tried to hide him but both ended up being chased. Zaraki wanted to fight both of them and O's aunts thought Ichigo was cute enough to have his cheeks pinched. Though he was banished, Yamamoto allowed it to be lifted temporarily so Kisuke and Tessai could attend which made O's aunts stop chasing him and go after the blond who all three thought was husband material, never mind the fact that two were married. The rest of Ichigo's friends were also allowed to attend. The party ended somewhere in the early morning with Octavian being officially named a Kuchiki. He remembered falling asleep next to Remy who was playing a game on his iPhone (O found out that one of their friends had hacked his phone so it could get service anywhere, seriously anywhere). When they left it was decided that they would go back to America. They were all staying at Ace's home and now Octavian was listening to his principal babble away. He sighed and gave a glance over to Renji who was also half sleep. That's the way it would've continued had a certain shaggy, brown haired boy not popped his head into the room.

"Mrs. R, some kids are fightin in the hallway…" His eyes fell on Octavian who grinned "OH SHIT! O's BACK!"

"DREW!" He screamed just as loud. Jumping up (which caused Rukia to wake up with a start). He hugged his friend.

"Andrew you can see I'm in a meeting" Mrs. R said impatiently.

"He hasn't seen him in weeks" Ace said casually "You always look like you just woke up"

"Most of the time I have" Drew put an arm around Octavian "Whose your friends?"

"My brother, his father" Ace point to Byakuya "His mother" He gestured to Yoruichi "You already know Rukia and the red head is just some slacker we picked up"

"I 'm not a slacker" Renji stated annoyed.

"Andrew, he'll be able to see you in a minute now please…." Mrs. R was interrupted by the soccer coach popping in

"My star player is back! Mrs. R why didn't you tell me?!" He grabbed O's arm and dragged him away. Drew followed. So did Rukia and Renji who thought anywhere would be better than staying in that office. Yoruichi tried to go to but Byakuya grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that said "If I suffer, you suffer". She sighed and sat back down.

Thanks to a fight in the hallway, Octavian managed to get away from his coach who ended up having to referee (referee not stop) the brawl. Octavian made it outside to the school steps and plopped down. Renji sat down next to him while Rukia listened intently as Drew tried to explain what the yellow and red looking robot on his shirt was.  
"You've never heard of Ironman? Seriously?"

"No, is he made of iron?"

"Dude" He said to Octavian who simply smiled "The world is gonna end right?"

"That's not as bad when I tried explaining who Batman was"

"A man dressing up like a bat doesn't make since" Rukia placed her hands on her hips "Is he clinically insane or something?". Drew smacked his head while O shook his.

"Superman is better" Renji stated

"Superman is a punk!"

"How?"

"I could give you a fuckin laundry list" Drew motioned with his hands "Who the hell gets weakened by a green rock?!"

"And dressing up like a robot is better? Tch, yeah right"

"Everyone knows Wonder Woman would kick all of their asses" Jazz playfully punched Drew then hugged Rukia "O, who's your friend?" She asked referring to Renji.

"Like you could get him, you scare every boy. You look like you got into a fight and lost" Angel walked up and kissed Rukia's hand, well was going to but Octavian promptly pulled her away.

"You're such an asshole" Jazz tried to kick him but he dodged it, laughing the whole time. O introduced the rest of his friends to Renji as Remy walked up.

"There he is! The man that keeps us all in check!" Angel jumped on his back "Lets go get food!"

"Good, Im starting to get hungry" Rukia's stomach chose that moment to growl. Angel jumped off his friend and went to take Rukia's hand. Renji, Jazz and Drew struck up a debate on whether comics were better now or in the past. Remy and O trailed a little as they all moved to go back inside.

"Where were you?" Octavian stuffed his hands in his pockets

"We'll talk about it later man"

"That serious huh?"

"You have no idea"

* * *

Yoruichi may have looked relaxed but she wasn't. A hell butterfly had just informed them that Aizen apparently wasn't waiting until winter to spring his attack, he had already struck and now all reapers were ordered to return. Yoruichi was going, so was Harmony and Ace. Though none of them lived there they still considered the place home and had people they wanted to protect. All of them sat in Ace's living room as Byakuya explained the situation to Octavian who wasn't taking it too well. He would stay with Remy and his family for the time while Remy's father would run Harmony's business interests while she was gone. Yoruichi had honestly thought he'd be upset about them leaving like this but instead what he had said was

"Why cant I go?"

"That is out of the question" Byakuya stated

"Why? Ichigo will get to"

"He is different"

"How?"

"What your dad means is that you'll be safer here" Ace said

"Uncle Ace you know I can fight, why do I have to be here? You guys may need my help!". It was true, unlike his brother or Yoruichi, he knew exactly what his nephew was capable of but he didn't want to go against Byakuya's decision. It was his choice to make.

"So Im supposed to stay here and wait to find out what happens right?"

"You'll understand why we're doing this one day" Rukia tried calming him down, he was definitely a hot head.

"Is this because you guys cant sense my spiritual pressure?" Glances were exchanged

"Of course not" Yoruichi lied. Because they could barely sense it, she didn't think it would be a good idea for him to come with them. It was one thing to fight a group of humans without it but other reapers and hollows? No way was she going to let that happen.

"But that's it isn't it? Since Ichigo has this great amount, he gets to fight but since you cant really sense mine I have to stay here"

"You could get yourself killed" Renji finally spoke up "This isn't a game Octavian"

"Who's treating it like one?"

"This discussion is over. You will remain here" Byakuya said sternly

"Dad…"  
"I will not talk about it anymore, do you understand?'

"Yeah" Octavian mumbled. He got up and left the room. The entire time Harmony had watched, not saying anything. Now she silently stood and went after her nephew. She found him in his room, lying on his back on his bed. She sat on the edge of it

"You know I can fight" He whispered after a few minutes

"Yes I do but they don't"

"Cant you tell them?"

"Octavian, I seriously doubt that now would be the best time. We'll have to leave soon. There's no time for that"

"I should've mentioned it before"  
"What?"

"Back in Japan this weird hollow guy tried to grab me but I pushed him onto an electrical current and made Renji promise not to tell. I thought they'd freak out". Harmony smiled and ruffled his hair

"It doesn't matter, whats done is done" She moved to leave

"Come back alive ok?" O called after her

"And why would I come back any other way?" She blew him a kiss before leaving.

It was later that night when O felt a gentle breeze blowing into his room. He heard the gentle breathing of Remy on the floor who had come with his dad for the night. In the morning they would go back to his home. He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep or his best friend coming in. A soft fabric against his cheek caused him to sit up. He grabbed the material and realized it was his father's scarf; he'd left it for him. A few tears ran down his face.

"Should I go to them?" A female voice asked from the foot of his bed

"You were probably going to anyway. If you had been here they would've been able to sense my spiritual pressure"

"Yes so its good that I wasn't. Now go back to sleep, you will see everything will be fine" She laughed softly as she climbed onto his bed. Clutching the scarf in one hand, he rested against the warm body. A single feather fell onto his cheek as his eyes closed. Had anyone walked in at that moment they would've seen a large lioness with wings being used as a pillow. It would've been a strange sight to those who didn't understand what she was.

* * *

Ichigo was in pain. Not regular 'oh it'll go away pain' but the kind that seems to get worse every minute. He groaned, opening his eyes. He tried sitting up but that was out of the question.

"What happened?" He asked himself as he tried to remember "Shit!" He said as the memories came back. Turning his head to the side he saw desturction. Buildings crumbling, smoke coming from some, bodies scattered on the ground. A sharp pain made him hiss. He clutched his side but brought his head away when he felt a wet substance. He didnt have to look to know it was blood. Determined to at least sit up, he pushed himself slowly off the ground into a sitting position, ignoring how he felt. Once up he was able to get a better picture of the mess around him. Somewhere in the distance he heard a roar. Thinking it was a hollow he tried to stand but was too weak. He fell back down.

"Damnit!" He hit the ground in anger.

"Whats wrong?" A voice asked. Thinking it was another reaper Ichigo said

"Help me up, I gotta see what happened"

"You're in no shape"

"Can you just help me?!"

"No"

"WHY?!" He turned to face the new person but was shocked out of his mind when he instead saw a large lion with wings sitting there. "Im dreaming, lions dont talk"

"And why not?"

"Its impossible" Ichigo was even more freaked out by the fact the lion (technically lioness) didnt open her mouth to speak.

"Lay back down" She ordered. Still in shock he did as she commanded "I didnt think you'd take it this way. As someone whose seen many stange things I really didnt expect this reaction but its better than when I called to Byakuya. He walked away" She walked over to him.

"Byakuya....wait, what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see" She placed a paw on his chest. Suddenly it felt like electricity was running through him but it didnt hurt. His eyes widened in surprise

"Who are you?"

"Hmmmm....how to explain this....I am similar to your zanpakuto"

"So you're like a spiritual thing?"

"Something like that. You see I am the combination of electricity and spiritual pressure"

"All people who control the elements have one of you?"

"To an extent. For instance all those who control electricity have a lion while those that control ice have a fox. Our personalities are different , while I decided to help you there are other spirits who couldve cared less if you died. As soon as our person realizes what they can do, it is then that they see us"

"Wow, so uh...where's your 'person' at?"

"Around here somewhere" She answered vaguely

"When a spirit animal is away from their person its impossible to have a clear picture of how much pressure they have since we ourselves are made up of it. We contain much of their pressure then when they need it we go to them. In many cases we change into weapons"

"Like Zangetsu" He gestured to the sword next to him

"Yes, I change into a pair of swords"

"So basically you and your person need to be together in order for anyone to sense exactly how much pressure they have, right?"

"You catch on fast" The electricity then stopped "How do you feel?". He moved his arms experimentally.

"Much better" He felt his side, it was no longer bleeding. He sat up this time with no pain.

"Be careful now, you're still slightly weak". He nodded. Some noises caught his attention. He looked around to see men in dark suits walking around, speaking into earpieces. The lion followed his gaze

"What are they doing?"

"Looking for their men they had undercover here and checking the damage"

"Are they government guys too?"

"Yes". Without warning a hollow appeared. It came running at Ichigo. He tried to get up but was still too weak

"You'll pay for what you did to the others!" It screamed. Before it could strike however, the air became heavy. It felt like he was suffocating. He looked at the hollow. It had was frozen to the spot, also unable to move. In the next instant it was cut in half by the person in front of him.

"This is HIS spritual pressure?!" Ichigo asked in amazement. Octavian stood in front of him with twin swords. Both had a bright, whitish handle and a lioness carved into the steel. O smirked as he threw them into the air. Instantly there was another bright light, the swords became the lioness once again. As the pressure let up, Ichigo took in some deep breaths then glared at Octavian who simply stared back with that dumb smirk on his face.

"Arent you gonna say 'O that was so cool' or 'O you're sooooo great' ?" The older boy said the last part in a high pitched voice

"No you smart ass! Why didnt you tell us about that before? And the lion, she's yours?"

"Didnt know how my parents would take it, you shouldve seen Uncle Ace's reaction the first time and the lioNESS, emphasis on the -ness part, has a name. Its Leona"

"Octavian who gave you permission to be here?!" One of the agents yelled at him

"Your mom"

"Ha ha very funny, just remember we're outta here in a couple of hours"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He waved them away then held a hand out to Ichigo who took it. Leona landed next to them "Want help in finding the others?" He whispered. Ichigo could tell he was worried despite the cocky attitude.

"Sure"

"It seems really bad, did you beat Aizen?"

"No" He shook his head "I remember going at him. Rukia and Renji were right there. They picked up on something I didnt. Renji used Zabimaru to push me away then there was this blast" He ran a hand thru his hair "I woke up here. I cant sense anyone Octavian. Did we even win?"

"It depends on what your defintion of that is. If this is what you call a win then it cost many lives" He replied, for the first time Ichigo could remember O was actually sounding mature and older. "On top of that I heard from some other guys that the hogyouku thing or whatever you call it is missing. They dont know what he did with it"

"Great"

"We'll take it one step at a time though, alright?"

"Ok, this is amazing"

"What?"

"You're acting your age. I need a to tape this!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"And how are we gonna do this?"

"Ever been on a flying lioness before?" He grinned. Leona gave a bow.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on, you wont regain your full stregth for maybe another ten minutes or so and I know you dont want to wait around here for that, get on her back". Hesitantly Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and got on.

"What about you?" He asked Octavian

"I prefer to run". Ichigo's only warning was a slight static shock as his friend disappeared.

"He moves faster using the electricity now hold on" Leona said as she flapped her wings and took off. Ichigo threw his arms around her neck. It took a few minutes but he gradually became used to the feeling.

"So boy what do you want to do?" She asked Ichigo as they moved thru the air

"Make sure Aizen is dead"

"We can do that but what if he isnt?"

"Hey Octavian's following us right?"

"Yes"

"Good" Without another word he jumped off of her. For some reason he wasnt scared. Any other person would be. Just before he could hit the ground, a bluish light stopped him allowing him to safely land on his feet.

"That was stupid, how'd you know I'd be able to catch you" Octavian cocked his head to the side

"I just did. I wanted to say something"  
"What?"  
"I can still sense Aizen". There was a pause before the other answered

"So can I"  
"You gonna help me fix that problem or what?". O grinned

"Of course, cant let you have all the glory. Leona come here please!" In the blink of an eye the two swords appeared in his hands.

"Lets get moving then" Ichigo gave a smile instead of a scowl for once and the two raced off. They knew for a fact they'd beat Sosuke Aizen, losing wasnt even a thought in their minds. Atop a crumbling building James stood with some agents behind him. A large wolf-like creature sat next to him

"You want me and my people to help?" It growled

"No"

"They may die"

"They know that"

"And you will allow that? They are still children"

"They wont die"

"You sound like you have confidence in them"  
"I do"

"Tell me something, did you ever tell Octavian's family exactly what kind of creatures you keep in check?"

"I did not"

"Then these reapers do not know of our existence, how very interresting"

"Indeed"

"Well then we're off to get rid of the rest of these wretched hollows" It howled before jumping off the roof. James sat down. Somethings were better kept secret.

**a/n- i did it! i finished the story! hope you all enjoyed it. at first i wasmt sure how to end it, im still not quite happy with the ending but i couldnt thinkof any other way to write this without continuing the story. when leona mentioned that she called out to byakuya, she's referring to the last chapter when a voice was calling him but when he looked no one was there. james did mention before how there are other creatures that his agency has to monitor, anyone want to take a guess at the one who was sitting on the roof with him? sorry if you feel i let it end on a cliffy but like i said i couldnt think of any other way. thanks for reading and all the reviews and alerts. maybe ill write a sequel but i have no idea of what itd be about. anyway thanks again. :)**


End file.
